POLISI VS SMA
by RaFa LLight S.N
Summary: Bermula dari Naruto, bocah SMA yang suka balapan liar dihadang oleh seorang polisi muda yang kurang waras/"Ikut aku ke kantor polisi"/ Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus berontak, polisi itu terus menyeret Naruto.Bagaimana nasib Naruto yang diseret paksa oleh polisi rambut pantat ayam itu?/Dan apa maksud polisi itu menyuruh Naruto melepas celana?CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!SasuNaru!ItaKyuu
1. Chapter 1

"Kemarikan SIM-mu" Polisi itu berbicara datar sambil menulis sesuatu dalam _note_nya.

"Lho pak? Saya sudah diperiksa oleh bapak itu tadi" Sedetik Naruto bingung dengan polisi didepannya ini. Dari wajahnya kelihatan masih muda sih…Tapi daripada Naruto pusing untuk memanggil polisi ini apa, akhirnya ia memanggil dengan 'pak'. Naruto pun menunjuk kearah salah satu polisi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Membuat si polisi raven itu mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"Kemarikan SIM-mu" Ucap polisi itu—lagi

"Saya sudah—" Naruto yang mau ngotot menghentikan ucapannya—ketika dirinya dipandangi dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi dari polisi muda didepannya ini. Sejenak membuat mata Naruto melebar.

_Ap—apa-apaan polisi ini?!_

_Dia…_

Naruto pun terpaku dengan tatapan mata orang di depannya

_Cih…kau pikir aku takut!_

Batinnya—membulatkan tekat. Ia pun balas menatap tajam pada orang didepannya ini. Heh! Memangnya orang didepannya ini siapa? Mentang-mentang jadi polisi terus bisa seenaknya hah? Ia tak akan takut kepada polisi ini! Ia tak akan takut!

"Kalau sudah ya sudah dong pak!" Lanjut Naruto—lantang

"Tidak ada pembuktian dari ucapanmu"

"Cih…tanya saja kepada pak polisi itu!" Kini Naruto berucap agak keras. Berusaha ngotot kepada polisi keras kepala didepannya. _'Kalau SIM-ku dicek lagi, bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau aku pakai SIM palsu'_ Batinnya sambil tetap menatap tajam polisi pantat ayam didepannya.

*.*

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Always Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

**Rate :** M

**Warning:** BL! AU! Yaoi! Abal! Gaje!

**Summary :**

Bermula dari Naruto, bocah SMA yang suka balapan liar dihadang oleh seorang polisi muda yang kurang waras. "Ikut aku ke kantor polisi"/ "Apa? Aku kan sudah menyerahkan SIM-ku pak!"/ Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus berontak, polisi itu terus menyeret Naruto. Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang diseret paksa oleh polisi rambut pantat ayam itu?

.

.

.

Siang ini. Detik ini. Menit ini. Jam ini. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kearah parkiran. Langkah kakinya terseok-seok menimbulkan suara gesekan antara sol sepatunya dengan jalanan. Tatapan matanya sayu dan badannya agak membungkuk ke depan. Ia menatap malas ke jejeran kendaraan-kendaraan pribadi yang berada di parkiran ini. Tak lama kemudian, ia berhasil menemukan sepeda motor kesayangannya dan mulai menancap gas—meninggalkan area sekolah.

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Ha—ah…kenapa jalanan sepi sekali? Oh iya, ia lupa kalau saat ini ia pulang cepat—atau err…sebut saja kabur dari sekolah. Yah…ia memang tak betah berlama-lama disekolah itu sih. Isinya cuma belajaarrr mulu. Sama sekali tak cocok dengan hobinya yang ingin bermain terus-terusan. Yah…masih ada empat jam pelajaran lagi di kelasnya sih…Tapi biasanya si pirang ini malah kabur pada waktu jam istirahat pertama. Di sekolah juga, paling-paling ia hanya mengikuti dua mata pelajaran sehari. Sisanya ia habiskan waktunya di atap untuk tidur. Benar-benar deh…

Naruto mengerem motornya dan menepi pada salah satu toko yang ternyata adalah _game centre._ Dikuncinya motor miliknya dan tanpa banyak cingcong ia segera masuk ke toko langganannya ini.

"Yo…Nar!"

Baru saja masuk, sudah ada yang memanggilnya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling para _gamers_. Dari jarak sekitar lima meter, dilihatnya Kiba yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya—bermaksud mengajak Naruto untuk bermain dengannya. Naruto pun nyengir lebar dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati remaja bertato segitiga itu. Entah bagaimana _mood_nya menjadi baik seketika. Berbeda dengan _mood_nya sewaktu di sekolah.

"Sialan kau Kib! Aku mencarimu di sekolah tahu! Eh, ternyata kau mendahuluiku di sini" Ujar si pirang—menggembungkan pipinya

"Ahahaha…jangan marah begitu dong bos! Gimana kalau kita tanding?" Ajak Kiba antusias

"Oh…kau menantangku? Baiklah…kau mau main apa?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di mesin _game_ sebelah Kiba. Ia terlihat sedang menjalani proses pemasukkan data akun _game center_ miliknya.

"Gimana kalau _underground_?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto sambil menyeringai. Sejenak, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor dan melirik Kiba sekilas.

Lalu si pirang pun mulai menyeringai juga " Sialan kau Kib, kalau itu sih…aku lebih suka yang nyata" Ia melirik sebal pada Kiba yang masih tersenyum—err tepatnya menyeringai. "Anak-anak masih disekolah nih? Ah…mereka payah" Ledek Naruto sambil melirik jam dinding. Yah…sudah lima belas menit berlalu semenjak kepergiannya dari sekolah sih.

"Yah…kalau Neji sih…nggak mungkin dia kabur, Shikamaru paling masih tidur di atap. Tapi kalau Gaara…entahlah dia selalu tergantung mood" Ucap Kiba yang menceritakan kelakuan teman-temannya yang suram. Tanpa merasa dirinya juga tak kalah suramnya. Naruto pun hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Apalagi bos mereka ini. Aduh! Suramnya nggak ketulungan! Kerjaan si bosnya cuma bolos sekolah untuk ke _game centre_, tidur di atap waktu jam pelajaran berlangsung, sorenya nongkrong di warung ataupun café, lalu malamnya…

Balapan liar

Haduh…benar-benar deh bos sekaligus sohibnya ini…

_Memang lu enggak ya Kib?_ *Tanya author sableng

"Gimana mau main nggak?" Tanya Kiba—sekali lagi

"Iya iya terserahmu deh~" Naruto menuruti permintaan sohibnya yang satu ini.

Dan pertarungan mereka pun dimulai…

.

.

*.*

_**#Kantor Presdir Namikaze corp**_

"Hari ini jadwal anda adalah rapat bersama klien"

"Hei Dei, sudah kubilang kau jangan pakai bahasa formal begitu. Kau seperti menganggapku bos saja" Ujar pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan sambil melipat kakinya di atas meja.

"Yah…kau memang bosku kan…" Balas Deidara dengan muka masam. Ingin sekali ia menonjok muka pemuda didepannya ini. Namun, kalaupun pemuda itu bukan bos, teman karibnya sekaligus sepupunya, ia pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi.

Kyuubi. Kyuubi Namikaze namanya. Pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun ini menjabat sebagai Presdir di Namikaze Corp. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif ternama di Jepang. Bahkan perusahaan itu telah merambat dan terkemuka di dunia dengan cabang-cabangnya yang berada di tiap-tiap Negara. Saat ini, Kyuubi Namikaze menjabat sebagai Presdir menggantikan ayahnya, Minato Namikaze yang saat ini telah wafat. Begitu pula dengan Ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki ataupun Kushina Namikaze juga telah wafat bersamaan dengan suaminya karena kecelakaan pesawat yang saat itu mereka tumpangi.

Kini baru dua hari lamanya, Kyuubi memimpin perusahaan ini. Setelah empat tahun lamanya ia kuliah di Perguruan Tinggi. Dan pemuda yang berada di seberangnya ini adalah Deidara Namikaze. Pemuda berambut emas ini merangkap menjadi sepupu sekaligus teman karib Kyuubi sewaktu SMA. Posisi Deidara di perusahaan ini ialah bekerja pada bagian perancangan—dan mungkin Kakashi berniat menjadikannya manajer pada bagian perancangan. Tentu saja Kakashi tak sembarang memilih orang. Ia tahu betul Deidara. Pemuda manis berambut pirang ini adalah lulusan dari Universitas Teknik ternama di Amerika. Sebagai lulusan peringkat tertinggi pula. Keuletan dan cara kerjanya sangat canggih dan apik walaupun masih menyandang usia dua puluh dua tahun. Tak heran, jika Kakashi berniat menjadikan Deidara sebagai manajer bagian perancangan, daripada si tua bangka pelit yang merangkap sebagai manajer saat ini. Gatoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kakashi terlambat lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi malas. Baru saja Deidara membuka mulutnya, ia terkena _death glare_ dari Kyuubi—yang seolah-olah menyuruhnya agar tak berbicara bahasa formal lagi.

"Ya…seperti biasa. Mungkin ia sedang mengantar Iruka-san ke Uzumaki corp" Balas Deidara cepat

Sekilas tentang Kakashi, pria berambut perak ini menjabat sebagai sekretaris di Namikaze corp—semenjak Minato Namikaze masih menjabat sebagai Presdir. Dan…mungkin perilakunya sedikit menyimpang dari kasus umum. Ia menyukai pria lain yang bernama Umino Iruka yang bekerja pada Perusahaan Uzumaki.

"Ha—ah…dasar si gay mesum itu! Kakashi dan Jiraiya mesum itu memojokkanku untuk menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini. Aku belum sempat memberi mereka pelajaran karena pekerjaan di sini terlalu banyak!" Geram Kyuubi murka. Yah…ia menjadi penerus pimpinan Namikaze corp karena dipaksa. Sebenarnya ia tak suka dengan pekerjaan konyol seperti ini. Ia lebih suka bermain diluar dan kembali berbalapan liar seperti masa-masa SMA-nya dulu.

Oh…Pantas saja Naruto suka balapan! Rupanya menurun dari kakaknya!

"Orang bodoh katamu? Kau yang bodoh un!" Ledek si Dei

"Apa? Kau nantang aku yak!" Kyuubi mulai terpancing

"Hari ini, kau akan bertemu dengan pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha. Jam dua siang nanti. Topiknya membahas kerja sama pembuatan laptop dan _processor_" Deidara mengalihkan topik. Ia tak mau melihat Kyuubi kumat lagi.

Kyuubi hendak protes, Deidara langsung memotongnya. "kau jangan berlagak tak bisa mengurusi urusan bisnis seperti ini un! Dan juga nanti kau ditemani Kakashi" Lanjut Deidara yang tahu maksud ucapan Kyuubi sebelum si rambut merah ini mengatakannya.

"Kenapa bukan kau?" Alis Kyuubi terpaut heran

"Sudah jelas Kakashi itu sekretarismu kan?! Dasar bodoh!" Seru Dei tak sabar menghadapi sikap Kyuubi yang mulai bandel

"HEI! AKU ITU BOSMU DEI! DASAR KAMPRET! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!" Semprot Kyuubi—plinplan

Lha? Dasar Kyuubi… memang seenaknya saja bocah ini.

.

.

*.*

"Main lagi!"

"Apa? Kita sudah memainkannya dua puluh lima kali Nar! Aku capek!" Sahut Kiba—menjitak Naruto

"Kalau aku belum menang, aku tak akan berhenti!" Naruto ngotot. Yah…sejak tadi ia hanya menang dua kali sih…sisanya Kiba semua yang memenangkannya. Tak heran jika Kiba dijuluki _game master_ oleh teman-temannya.

"Mendingan kita main yang lain aja…" Kiba mengeluh—jarinya pegal semua. Tentu saja! Sudah dua puluh lima babak telah dimainkannya tanpa rehat sejenak! Apalagi tiap babak sekitar sepuluh menitan! Jadi _game master_ juga ada batasannya kan?

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku harus menang dulu!"

Kiba menghela napas—kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang keras kepala. Apa jari Naruto tidak pegal? Ha—ah teman karibnya ini selalu lupa segalanya apabila sudah terobsesi dengan kemenangan. _'Baiklah, aku akan mengalah padanya kali ini'_ Batin Kiba akan berbaik hati untuk sengaja membiarkan dirinya kalah pada permainan.

"Kalau kau sampai mengalah padaku, lihat saja kau…aku akan meminta pengulangan lagi"

Kiba melotot mendengar ucapan santai Naruto barusan

"Dan juga, masa' game master sengaja mengalah ahn? Memalukan sekaligus pengecut" Lanjut Naruto—sengaja memanas-manasi Kiba

"Baik! Aku nggak akan memberimu satu kemenangan pun!" Seru Kiba histeris—geram dengan ucapan Naruto yang '_jleb_' barusan. Kini matanya fokus pada layar monitor didepannya sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

*.*

_**#Ruang Rapat perusahaan Namikaze**_

"Baiklah, sekian dari penjelasanku…ada pertanyaan?" Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang disekelilingnya. Dan pandangannya terhenti sejenak pada orang yang duduk diseberangnya.

Diam sejenak

"Tidak ada, jadi dengan ini…kita _deal_ untuk bekerja sama kan?"

"Hei, aku nggak tanya denganmu saja" Kyuubi mendesis tajam dengan pemuda berambut panjang yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Pandangannya sengak dan terbilang mematikan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Namun, sayangnya itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh terhadap lawan bicaranya.

"Disini hanya ada Perusahaan Namikaze dan Uchiha. Jika anak buah saya tak ada yang angkat bicara, maka mereka tak mengajukan pertanyaan" Lanjut orang itu tak gentar. Tentu saja, ia itu Uchiha! Mengapa harus takut dengan tatapan dari Kyuubi kalau mereka saja bisa melancarkan tatapan seperti itu?

"Dasar sok tahu" Balas Kyuubi—santai sambil menyilangkan kakinya yang mulai pegal. Yah…ini rapat pertamanya semenjak menjadi Presdir sih…Dua jam penuh sambil membicarakan urusan bisnis terlalu membosankan untuknya yang terbilang hiperaktif.

Tak sopan

Kalau saja yang didepannya bukan pimpinan utama Namikaze Corp, pemuda berambut panjang atau sebut saja Itachi Uchiha ini pasti akan berbicara dengan bahasa santai dan bersikap tak sopan layaknya si Presdir Namikaze. Namun, mengapa ia masih bersikap sopan dan berbicara bahasa formal kalau lawannya saja seperti itu?

Alasannya cukup simpel. Itachi masih tak ingin mencemari nama Uchiha corp yang saat ini dipimpinnya. Lagi pula, setiap rapat bersama klien, ia sudah terbiasa bersikap sopan dan berbicara formal. Aneh saja menurutnya kalau ia mengikuti tindakan penyimpang dari pimpinan Namikaze corp itu.

Itachi pun berkata pada anak buahnya "Baiklah, apa kalian ada pertanyaan?" Itachi mencoba mengalah rupanya.

"Tidak" Jawab Obito selaku sekretarisnya sementara Sai menggelengkan kepalanya—tanda bahwa ia juga tak mengajukan pertanyaan.

'_See?_' Batin Itachi—merasa menang dengan jawaban anak buahnya yang sejalan dengan ucapannya. Sejenak ia memandang remeh Kyuubi yang duduk berseberangan darinya.

Bukan Kyuubi namanya jika tak menyadari tatapan itu

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu hah?! Dasar keriput!" Kyuubi mulai nyolot. Tentu saja ia tahu betul arti pandangan Itachi tadi walaupun Itachi hanya memperlihatkannya sekilas. Yah…Kyuubi sendiri sering mengeluarkan tatapan meremehkan seperti itu sih…Jadi ia langsung tahu.

Itachi pun hanya diam di tempat—meskipun dalam hati ia sudah mencak-mencak atas perlakuan Presdir Namikaze di hadapannya ini. Siapa tadi namanya? Kuntil Namikaze? Bukan! Kyuuta atau Kyuuti Namikaze? Akh bukan! Kyuut atau Cute Namikaze? HOEK! Itachi pingin muntah sendiri mengingat nama pimpinan Namikaze corp. Sejenak dipandanginya sang pimpinan perusahaan Namikaze yang menatapnya sengak.

"Apaan lihat-lihat?" Tanya Kyuubi galak. Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuubi, mata onyx Itachi mulai beralih pada _name tag_ yang dijepitkan di saku kanan sang pimpinan berambut merah itu.

"Oh iya…Kyuubi Namikaze!" Ucap Itachi spontan plus tanpa sadar—layaknya orang amnesia yang baru saja sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Kyuubi yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun mulai tambah kesal "apaan panggil-panggil namaku hah?! Dasar keriput mesum!"

Dua kali

Dua kali Kyuubi Namikaze memanggilnya keriput plus mesum pula

Dan juga baru pertama kali ini ia dipanggil keriput!

"Bisakah anda bersikap professional?" Ucap Itachi stoic—meskipun sangat amat menahan puncak emosinya. Ada apa sih dengan Namikaze corp?! Bisa-bisanya memilih Presdir baru yang nggak becus seperti ini? Ia sama sekali tak pernah menahan emosi sekuat ini saat Namikaze corp masih dipimpin oleh Minato Namikaze—dulu. Namun, saat bapak yang memiliki tiga anak itu meninggal, kenapa yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai presdir adalah orang bodoh berambut merah ini? Sepertinya rapatnya kali ini berjalan agak sedikit berantakan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kyuubi tajam

Itachi pun dengan santainya menoleh kearah Kakashi selaku sekretaris Namikaze corp "Kakashi-san, 'dia' itu siapa?" Tanya Itachi yang mulai gerah akan sikap Kyuubi.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Itachi dengan 'dia', Kakashi pun menjawab "pewaris tunggal Namikaze corp dan juga anak sulung Minato Namikaze"

Itachi pun membatu di tempat

_Anak sulung?_

_Yang benar saja! Jadi ini Kyuubi yang itu?!_

"Ha—ah…tidak, tolong lupakan saja" Balas Itachi—menghela napas panjang setelah ingat betul siapa pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Lupakan katamu hah?"

Ternyata Kyuubi masih nyolot lagi

"Sudahlah…hentikan Kyuubi. Kau mencoreng nama baik Namikaze corp dimata Uchiha corp" Sahut Kakashi menengahi

Yak! Si Kyuubi ini telah mencoreng nama baik perusahaannya sendiri! Untung saja rapat ini khusus antara Uchiha corp dan Namikaze corp. Kalau sampai dihadiri perusahaan lain, entah apa yang mereka katakan mengenai presdir Namikaze corp saat ini. Itachi, selaku presdir Uchiha corp pun merasa bersyukur karena ini hanya rapat khusus antara Uchiha dan Namikaze. Yah…begini-begini Uchiha corp itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang baik dengan Namikaze corp. Makanya, sedikit banyak urusan Namikaze corp ada sangkutpautnya dengan Uchiha corp. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan juga, Itachi dengar Kyuubi Namikaze ini baru dua hari ini menjabat sebagai presdir. Tapi kenapa Itachi tak ingat kalau Kyuubi ini anak sulungnya Minato? Ha—ah mungkin ini akibat dari sikap tak peduliannya. Sudah sekitar empat tahun lamanya ia tak ketemu Kyuubi karena si bocah bengis itu kuliah di Amerika. Sekarang bocah itu sudah besar seperti sekarang ini. Dan juga, meskipun Itachi kenal dengan Kyuubi, mereka juga tak bisa dikatakan akrab. Yah…dulu mereka kenal karena Ayah Kyuubi dan Ayahnya, Fugaku sering bertemu untuk makan malam atau sekedar berkunjung. Lalu hubungan mereka berdua juga hanya sebatas perkenalan saja sih…

"Baiklah. Kami, _deal_" Ucap Itachi yang ingin segera menyelesaikan rapat—dan tentunya tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Kyuubi. Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau dekat-dekat terus sama si biang kerok pembuat ulah macam Kyuubi?

"Oke…aku juga _deal_!" Balas Kyuubi serius

BLETAK

"Apaan sih Kakashi!" Kyuubi mencak-mencak ketika Kakashi menjitak puncak kepalanya.

"Kau harus minta maaf kepada perwakilan Uchiha dulu" Ucap Kakashi enteng—tak tahu Kyuubi terbelalak dengan ucapannya

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?!" Kyuubi tak terima

"Kau sudah bersikap tak sopan pada rapat ini"

"Aku tetap tak mau"

"Kyuu" Desis Kakashi pelan nan berat. Namun, yang namanya Kyuubi ya takkan takut dengan ancaman seperti itu.

"Kyuu, kau mewakili arlmahum ayahmu disini" Lanjut Kakashi pelan

"Maaf" Sahut Kyuubi cepat nan tak ikhlas

"Minta maaf yang benar Kyuu"

"Iya,iya aku minta maaf" Kyuubi tak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan Kakashi yang sudah seperti _baby sister_nya ini.

"Kepada?" Desak Kakashi

"Kepada perusahaan Uchiha"

"Atas?" Desak Kakashi lagi yang membuat Kyuubi ingin menendang bokong pria berambut perak ini

"Atas perilakuku yang tak sopan saat rapat tadi!" Ucap Kyuubi sedikit berteriak membuat Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya dan menatap Itachi di seberang.

"Ya…kuterima permintaan maafmu" Itachi tersenyum ala Uchiha dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Seperti Kyuubi, Itachi pun sedikit tak ikhlas saat mengatakan hal itu. Hei, tadi ia dibilang keriput sama si bocah rubah ini! Mana bisa ia terima begitu saja?

Kyuubi pun langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Persetan dengan barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal. Biar si Kakashi mesum itu yang membereskannya. Ha! Benar juga! Ia bisa membuat Kakashi menjadi pembantunya namun dengan kedok menjadi sekretaris perusahaan haha! Biar saja si tangan kanan milik ayahnya dulu menderita di tangannya! Pikir Kyuubi—iblis.

Itachi menghela napas—panjang sembari melihat punggung Kyuubi. Yah…mungkin kerja sama antar Uchiha dengan Namikaze di waktu yang akan datang pasti menjadi sedikit susah. Mengingat kelakuan presdir Namikaze saat ini.

.

.

*.*

_**On street, 11.20 PM**_

Tinggal sedikit lagi

Tinggal sedikit lagi, ia akan mencapai garis finish.

Naruto mempercepat laju motornya. Suara berisik dari gas motor gede miliknya sama sekali tak mengganggu dirinya yang sedang fokus. Mata lautnya melirik sekilas kearah spion yang memantulkan sosok lawan dibelakangnya. Cih…lumayan juga si Sakon itu sampai hampir bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya. Tapi, yang namanya Naruto ya takkan membiarkan dirinya diimbangi oleh kecepatan lawan. Apalagi ini akan mendekati garis finish. Si pirang pun menarik handel gasnya kebelakang—sampai maksimal. Suara gas motornya pun semakin menjadi. Ya tinggal sedikit lagi!

Dari jarak agak jauh, dilihatnya teman-teman se-gengnya sedang meneriaki dirinya yang sedang tanding. Yah…walaupun yang teriak hanya Kiba, Chouji dan Lee sih…Dasar, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru mereka apa nggak mau memberikan semangat pada teman tercintanya ini? Batin Naruto yang mulai narsis.

"Wuuuu! Bagus Naruto!" Seru Kiba setelah Naruto mencapai garis finish. Seruan hebohnya itu juga ditirukan oleh Lee yang saat ini mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Dari arah sini pun terlihat, Naruto sedang tersenyum narsis—karena dirinya memenangkan pertandingan. Si pirang itu pun terus meng-gas motornya berulang kali. Dan kini ia mulai mengangkat kemudi motornya keatas—membuat badan motor bagian depannya terangkat keatas. Bisa saja ia melakukan itu pada motor gede miliknya. Yah…memang motornya itu seperti motor gp yang di tv itu sih…Dasar si Naruto itu, masih saja berlagak sok keren. Pikir Kiba sweetdrop

Naruto pun menjalankan motornya kearah teman-temannya berada—sambil tetap dalam keadaan badan motornya mendongak keatas. Lalu tepukan tangan Kiba pada helmnya pun membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Sip! Lagi-lagi kau menang Nar!" Puji Kiba sambil mengajak Naruto ber-tos ria

"Huh…dengan ini, geng kita menang lagi dari geng segel gaib itu" Naruto nyengir sambil membuka helmnya. Dan ia pun mulai turun dari motor gedenya.

"Sial…kita kalah lagi. Nih…perjanjian kita" Ucap Sakon yang tiba-tiba berada di dekat Naruto. Terlihat ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Sedangkan mukanya terlihat masam.

Chouji pun mengambilnya "Seratus lima puluh ribu. Oke pas!" Ucapnya riang

"Yah…jangan judes begitu dong bro, kita kan juga termasuk teman akrab dalam hal balapan" Sahut Naruto nyengir sambil menepuk bahu Sakon yang masih terlihat pundung itu

"Tapi, gengmu selalu menang kalau melawan geng kami" Ucap Ukon—saudara kembar Sakon. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tak terima dengan kenyataan.

"Tak kusangka, si ngantuk ini mendahuluiku di saat-saat terakhir tadi" Ujar Tayuya—satu-satunya cewek di komplotan remaja laki-laki sinting ini.

"Hoahhemm…" Shikamaru pun hanya menanggapinya cuek. Ha—ah tak tahukah kalau sekarang ini ia ngantuk sekali...

"Hahaha…Shikamaru memang orang yang sulit diduga. Dan juga tadi Chouji dan Jirobou seri kan?" Kiba bertanya

"Iya"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita nongkrong di café? Aku masih malas pulang ke rumah" Ajak Naruto

"Hei Naruto, memang kau tidak dicari oleh Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi diam

"Naruto, kau harus ijin dulu dengan kakakmu itu! Aku tak mau terkena imbasnya seperti dulu lagi" Sahut Kidoumaru masam. Yah…geng segel gaib dan geng Naruto dkk memang sering keluar bersama. Namun, dulu pernah ada kejadian saat Naruto tak kunjung pulang sampai pagi. Karena Kyuubi—kakaknya yang _brother complex_ itu cemas, ia mencari Naruto dan setelah menemukannya si rubah itu menyeret paksa Naruto untuk pulang. Setelah menendang teman-teman nongkrong Naruto pula!

"Iya iya aku tahu kok"

"Hoaahhmmm, aku ngantuk…aku pulang saja yah"

"Tidak boleh Shika! Kau kan bisa tidur di café nanti" Protes Kiba

"Sebaiknya ayo cepat pergi dari sini. Lihat…geng lain yang sudah mem_booking_ tempat ini sudah datang" Ucap Neji sambil menunjuk kawanan remaja-remaja diseberang dengan dagunya.

"Baiklah" Semuanya pun mulai beranjak dari tempat. Dan menuju ke motor mereka masing-masing.

Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang di sana ada lampu merah yang berkerlap-kerlip? Ha—ah…entahlah. Ia terlalu malas untuk memperdulikan hal seperti itu. Ia mulai memakai helmnya kembali dan menaiki motornya. Aduh! Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini ia harus kebelet sih?! Pikirnya kesal. Naruto pun turun dari motornya kembali dan terlihat menimang-nimang suatu hal di otaknya. Sial! Enaknya ia keluarkan disini tidak ya? Tapi ia sudah sangat kebelet nih! Akhirnya setelah merasa sudah tak tahan lagi, ia pun segera menurunkan resleting celananya dan mulai mengeluarkan hasrat alamnya di dekat pohon. Bunyi dari rerumputan yang disiram air pun terdengar di telinga Naruto yang memakai helm. Ah, segarnya! Naruto pun memejamkan matanya nikmat—mencoba meresapi hasrat alamnya yang sedang keluar. Rasanya panas dan banyak. Ha—ah inilah akibatnya jika ia menahan kencing daritadi.

"Hei, sudah-sudah" Gumam Naruto yang lebih menyerupai desahan—merasa air seninya tak kunjung habis dan terus menerus keluar dari organ kepriaannya. Akh…seandainya 'barang' miliknya saat ini diremas oleh seorang wanita sexy…pasti saat ini ia langsung dimabuk kepayang. Ha—ah…kapan ya ia bisa merasakan hal itu? Seperti video bokep yang tadi sore baru saja dilihatnya bersama Kiba…

"Hei! Siapa disitu?" Teriak seseorang bersuara berat—yang seenaknya saja memutus fantasi Naruto yang sedang membayangkan hal yang berbau dewasa. Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang—hendak menghajar siapa yang berani mengganggu acaranya.

"Apaan si—

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar mendapati seorang petugas polisi berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Sejak kapan polisi ini ada disini? Kok Naruto tak menyadarinya? Anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya mobil polisi yang diatasnya terdapat lampu sirine berwarna merah menyala. Segerombolan polisi telah menyerbu tempat ini! Bahkan geng yang baru akan bertanding setelah jam _booking_ Naruto dkk—kini terlihat sedang ditanyai macam-macam oleh polisi. Bahkan sebagian besar, kawanan mereka ada yang diseret menuju mobil polisi. Mungkin menyalahi aturan—seperti tak membawa SIM atau STNK motor.

'_Cih! Brengsek! Mereka sengaja tak membunyikan lampu sirine mereka! Pantas saja tadi aku merasa melihat lampu merah itu menyala dari kejauhan!'_ Batin Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia juga baru menyadari jika teman-temannya sudah tak ada di tempat ini. Apa kencingnya sebegitu banyaknya? Sampai memakan waktu yang lama?

"Kau membawa motor ya?" Ucap polisi itu sambil melirik motor Naruto yang menepi. "Mana SIM dan STNKmu?" Lanjut polisi itu lagi

Melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung selesai mengeluarkan air seninya, polisi itu kembali berucap "hei, cepatlah bocah!" Lanjutnya galak sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh pak! Jangan mesum dong! Sebentar lagi habis kok!" Bantah Naruto

"Sudahlah, cepat!"

"Iya-iya, ini!" Naruto menyerahkan SIM dan STNKnya setelah mengambilnya dari dompet—setelah ditariknya resleting celananya ke atas. Diulurkannya kedua benda itu pada polisi disampingnya. Ikh! Jorok sekali! Padahal Naruto belum cuci tangan!

Sejenak polisi itu memandangi Naruto dan kembali beralih pada SIM dan STNK Naruto di tangannya.

Rambut pirang, cek!

Mata sapphire, cek!

'_Aduh pak! Cepetan!'_ Batin Naruto yang ternyata masih kebelet pipis. Ia berharap kalau pak polisi ini tak menyadari tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Untung saja ia pakai helm!

"Baiklah…ini, kau boleh melanjutkan acaramu" Ucap polisi itu sambil mengembalikan SIM dan STNK Naruto

'_Mana bisa melanjutkan kencing lagi kalau ada bapak-bapak polisi disini'_ Pikir Naruto geram. Ia mulai menaiki motornya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya semula. Motornya segera melaju ke tempat nongkrong teman-temannya seperti biasa. Namun, baru saja ia berjalan sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya tadi, seseorang polisi tampak menghalangi jalannya.

"Akh…persetan! Aku kan tadi sudah di cek!" Gumamnya yang berniat menerobos polisi didepannya itu

Si polisi itu tampak mengibas-ibaskan tangannya—menyuruh Naruto berhenti. Tapi, tentu saja Naruto tak memperdulikannya. Ia malah terus-terusan meng-gas motornya dan melaju kencang—seperti mengejek polisi di depannya. Ia pun, melewati polisi itu.

Buagh

"Aduh!" Jerit Naruto—refleks ketika polisi itu menepuk helmnya dengan keras. Tak disangka Naruto pula, tangan dari si polisi ini menarik kerah baju belakangnya dan mengakibatkan Naruto sedikit kehilangan kendali atas motornya. Namun untung saja, ia bisa mengendalikannya dan tak terjatuh dari motor gedenya. Kalau sampai motor atau dirinya lecet, pasti Kyuu-ni malah akan menghajarnya! Bukan malah mengobatinya!

"Aduh pakk! Sakittt!" Erang Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbungkus helm. Gila sekali polisi ini! Padahal Naruto tadi melajukan motornya dengan kencang, tapi polisi ini masih bisa menepuk atau bahkan menarik kerah bajunya! Baru kali ini Naruto mendapati polisi segila dan sehebat ini dalam menangkap dirinya. Tak mengindahkan Naruto yang tampak kesakitan, polisi itu berkata

"Kemarikan SIM-mu" Ucapnya datar sambil menulis sesuatu dalam _note_nya.

"Lho pak? Saya sudah diperiksa oleh bapak itu tadi" Sedetik Naruto bingung dengan polisi didepannya ini. Dari wajahnya kelihatan masih muda sih…Tapi daripada Naruto pusing untuk memanggil polisi ini apa, akhirnya ia memanggil dengan 'pak'. Naruto pun menunjuk kearah salah satu polisi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Membuat si polisi raven ini mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"Kemarikan SIM-mu" Ucap polisi itu—lagi

"Saya sudah—" Naruto yang mau ngotot menghentikan ucapannya—ketika dirinya dipandangi dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi dari polisi muda didepannya ini. Sejenak membuat mata Naruto melebar.

_Ap—apa-apaan polisi ini?!_

_Dia…_

Naruto pun terpaku dengan tatapan mata orang di depannya

_Cih…kau pikir aku takut!_

Batinnya—membulatkan tekat. Ia pun balas menatap tajam pada orang didepannya ini. Heh! Memangnya orang didepannya ini siapa? Mentang-mentang jadi polisi terus bisa seenaknya hah? Ia tak akan takut kepada polisi ini! Ia tak akan takut!

"Kalau sudah ya sudah dong pak!" Lanjut Naruto—lantang

"Tidak ada pembuktian dari ucapanmu"

"Cih…tanya saja kepada pak polisi itu!" Kini Naruto berucap agak keras. Berusaha ngotot kepada polisi keras kepala didepannya. _'Kalau SIM-ku dicek lagi, bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau aku pakai SIM palsu'_ Batinnya sambil tetap menatap tajam polisi pantat ayam didepannya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tak membawanya, bahkan tak mempunyainya" Lanjut polisi ber-_name tag_ Sasuke Uchiha itu. Eh? Kenapa Naruto merasa familiar dengan nama itu?

"Punya kok! Nih!" Naruto menyodorkan SIMnya—belagu. Padahal ia panik setengah mati dalam batinnya. Sialan! Mudah-mudahan mata polisi di depannya ini kena rabun! Naruto malah mendoakan polisi di depannya ini. Tapi, jaman sekarang mana ada polisi yang kena rabun?

Sekilas, Sasuke—nama polisi—ini melihat remaja di depannya. Ke—kenapa ia dipelototin sampai sebegitunya oleh bocah yang terlihat nakal ini? Ha—ah…

_Minato Namikaze_. Sasuke membaca deretan huruf SIM ditangannya. Kenapa ia familiar dengan nama ini ya? Si raven mencoba menimang-nimang sesuatu, tanpa menyadari tatapan Naruto yang semakin _intens_.

"Pak?" Panggil si Naruto yang cepat-cepat ingin bebas dari polisi di depannya ini. Aura orang ini nggak enak banget sih! Gimana gitu…Ja—jangan-jangan orang ini tahu kalau itu SIM palsu? Gawat!

Sasuke pun menilik Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah. Namun, saat sampai ke pertengahan badan bocah di hadapannya ini, Sasuke agak heran. Meskipun jalan ini hanya ditemani lampu remang-remang, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat ada 'hal' yang sedikit tidak wajar dengan penampilan Naruto.

Si raven pun mencoba untuk menahan tawanya "hei Namikaze, itu bekas ngompol atau sperma?" Tanyanya spontan—tanpa memperdulikan jika pertanyaannya termasuk kategori pertanyaan kotor. Ia pun menunjuk ke bagian organ keintiman Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

_Eh?_

Refleks Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Didapatinya celana jeans-nya di bagian _resleting_ telah basah. Dengan cepat, kedua telapak tangannya ia taruh di resleting tersebut—hendak menutupinya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Kedua pahanya ia desakkan satu sama lain. Sialan! Bisa-bisanya ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang asing! Bahkan ia baru sadar, kalau sedari tadi dirinya terus mengeluarkan air seninya yang sempat tertunda!_Holly shit_! Oh Naruto, tak tahukah kau bahwa perilakumu sekarang seperti seorang wanita nakal?

"Dasar Dobe"

Sasuke pun terkikik geli. Haduh…bisa-bisanya remaja di depannya ini membuatnya tertawa kecil. Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah tertawa dengan mudahnya. Melihat hal itu Naruto pun menjadi geram. Sial! Bisa-bisanya ia ditertawakan oleh polisi kampret ini!

"Sudahlah pak! Ini namanya bukti kedewasaan, aku jadi kasihan sama bapak karena pasti bapak tak pernah melakukan hal yang disebut seks kan? Kasihan, jadi polisi pasti kebanyakan kasus" Cerocos Naruto—belagu. Ia sudah berbohong besar pada polisi di depannya ini. Siapa juga yang pernah bercinta dengan wanita di ranjang? Ia saja belum pernah—meskipun menginginkannya. Dan juga, ia tak yakin kalau polisi ini belum pernah bercinta dengan wanita. Dengan wajah tampan seperti itu, siapa sih wanita yang tak mau padanya? Naruto pun tersenyum miris—merasa bodoh dengan perkataannya barusan. Dasar si pembohong besar ini!

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Ia tahu kalau Naruto berkata bohong padanya. Mana ada sperma yang sampai membuat celana jeans basah seperti itu? Itu sih, namanya ngompol! Dasar si bocah dodol satu ini! Si raven pun menyerahkan SIM ditangannya kepada bocah pirang didepannya. Naruto pun menyambutnya dengan agak kasar. Tanpa pamit ataupun tanpa sepatah kata pun, Naruto segera meng-gas motornya dan mulai melajukan motornya.

…

…

_MINATO NAMIKAZE?!_

Sasuke pun reflek menoleh kearah Naruto pergi. Yak! Ia ingat dengan nama itu sekarang. Itu kan nama rekan bisnis ayahnya yang saat ini telah meninggal! Sialan! Kenapa ia baru ingat sih! Jika Minato telah meninggal, berarti bocah itu…

"NARUTO!" Serunya kesal—benar-benar kesal. Tak bisa dipungkirinya jika bocah edan tadi adalah Naruto—anak dari Minato Namikaze. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan wajah anak tadi! Jika Naruto tak memakai helm tadi, pasti akan terlihat tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Dan pasti Sasuke langsung mengenalinya. Sialan! Ia benar-benar lupa tadi dengan anak bungsunya Minato! Yah…ia kenal dengan Naruto dulu—karena ayahnya sering berkunjung di kediaman Minato. Tapi ia dan Naruto hanya sebatas kenal saja. Yak, sama seperti ItaKyuu! Dan juga, karena ia menjalani latihan cukup lama untuk menjadi seorang polisi hebat, ia menjadi jarang bertemu dengan si bocah pirang kampret itu. Bisa dikatakan, ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati tatapan kesal polisi tadi. "SASUKE UCHIHA KAMPRET!" Serunya—yang juga baru ingat kalau itu Sasuke. Dan ia pun kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya sambil menyeringai senang—bisa membohongi polisi kampret itu.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal. Ia pun segera menaiki motornya dan mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal—hendak mengejar Naruto. Tak dipedulikannya rekan polisi lain yang terus meneriaki dirinya. Biarlah ia melepas semua buruannya yang berada di sekitar jalan ini untuk mengkap Naruto! Bisa-bisanya si Dobe itu membohongi dirinya dan memakai SIM palsu alias SIM punya bapaknya sendiri. Padahal Naruto belum cukup umur untuk mempunyai SIM. Dasar, mentang-mentang wajahnya mirip! Entah bagaimana reaksi Minato di alam sana ketika melihat kelakuan anaknya ini! Sasuke membatin kesal.

Kesimpulannya, ia akan membuat Naruto membayar atas hal yang telah dilakukannya!

Naruto menengok kearah spion. Ia sangat terkejut dengan sosok yang kini berada agak jauh dengannya. Sejak kapan polisi itu mengejar dirinya? Cepat sekali! Bibir Naruto perlahan membentuk senyuman atau lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai sadis. Heh! Coba saja kalau polisi Uchiha itu bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya! Naruto si jago balapan dilawan?

Kali ini Naruto akan mempertaruhkan gelarnya!

.

.

.

_**ToBeContinued**_

Yah…akhirnya selesai juga. Duh Capeknya~

Akhir kata, REVIEW YA! FLAME BOLEH KOK! Kritik dan juga saran! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal. Ia pun segera menaiki motornya dan mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal—hendak mengejar Naruto. Tak dipedulikannya rekan polisi lain yang terus meneriaki dirinya. Biarlah ia melepas semua buruannya yang berada di sekitar jalan ini untuk mengkap Naruto! Bisa-bisanya si Dobe itu membohongi dirinya dan memakai SIM palsu alias SIM punya bapaknya sendiri. Padahal Naruto belum cukup umur untuk mempunyai SIM. Dasar, mentang-mentang wajahnya mirip! Entah bagaimana reaksi Minato di alam sana ketika melihat kelakuan anaknya ini! Sasuke membatin kesal._

_Kesimpulannya, ia akan membuat Naruto membayar atas hal yang telah dilakukannya!_

_Naruto menengok kearah spion. Ia sangat terkejut dengan sosok yang kini berada agak jauh dengannya. Sejak kapan polisi itu mengejar dirinya? Cepat sekali! Bibir Naruto perlahan membentuk senyuman atau lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai sadis. Heh! Coba saja kalau polisi Uchiha itu bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya! Naruto si jago balapan dilawan?_

_Kali ini Naruto akan mempertaruhkan gelarnya!_

.

.

.

**POLISI VS SMA**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**Rating M**

**.**

**SasuNaru**

**.**

**ItaKyuu**

**.**

**Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Abal**

**.**

Bermula dari Naruto, bocah SMA yang suka balapan liar dihadang oleh seorang polisi muda yang kurang waras. "Ikut aku ke kantor polisi"/ "Apa? Aku kan sudah menyerahkan SIM-ku pak!"/ Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus berontak, polisi itu terus menyeret Naruto. Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang diseret paksa oleh polisi rambut pantat ayam itu?

.

Enjoy read!

*.*

*.*

*.*

Kyuubi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia sangat amat kesal saat ini. _Mood_-nya yang semula selalu buruk, kini menjadi dua kali lipat lebih buruk. Dasar si Kakashi mesum itu! Bisa-bisanya membuat dirinya meminta maaf kepada pemuda keriput itu tadi! Haduh! Hancur sudah harga dirinya gara-gara Kakashi. Cih…bisa-bisanya pria cemen bermasker itu mengancam dirinya tadi! Pakai ancaman 'arlmahum bapaknya' lagi! Anak mana sih yang tidak diam ketika nama orang tuanya disebut-sebut. Apalagi kalau sudah meninggal! Walaupun Kyuubi tergolong anak nakal, tidak berbakti dan tidak menghormati orang tuanya—dulu, tapi dia tetap sayang dan sedih saat kedua orang tuanya itu meninggal. Ha—ah…kenapa ia malah berpikir tentang orang tuanya? Bukankah tadi pikirannya membahas tentang dirinya yang disuruh minta maaf?

Ha—ah. Kyuubi menghela napas panjang. Bahunya sedikit merosot ke bawah. Ia sedikit lelah. Mungkin karena selama dua hari terakhir ini ia hanya tidur lima jam. Kakinya menapak ke bagian kantin kantornya. Dan baru saja ia membuka pintu kaca dari kantin itu, mata merahnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sudah disangkanya.

"Ah, Pak Presdir! Selamat siang menjelang sore!" Sapa Deidara dengan bahasa halus namun membuat telinga Kyuubi yang mendengarnya terasa berdenging.

Kyuubi menatap sengit Deidara "sudah kubilang kan Dei…berhentilah berkata formal! Dan jangan panggil aku PAK!" Sentaknya pada Deidara. Cih…sepupunya ini sengaja bicara begitu atau memang karena di sini ada banyak karyawan? Teriakannya yang tajam tadi langsung diiringi dengan cekikikan dari pemuda berambut merah di samping Deidara.

"Sas, teruskan saja cekikikanmu! Baru aku akan me-_rape_ pujaan hatimu" Ucap Kyuubi—santai, sambil menduduki kursi di meja SasoDei. Dilihatnya salah satu pelayan menghampiri dirinya. Biarkan saja pelayan itu yang menanyakan pesanannya tanpa ia harus repot ke _counter_ untuk memesan. Biasanya sih, harus ke counter untuk memesan dulu. Tapi si Kyuubi tidak. Jadi Presdir di kantor sendiri enaknya begini! Tak perlu ke _counter_ untuk memesan seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang.

"Kau naksir Dei ya? Sudah kubilang kan…candaanmu yang itu tidak lucu Kyuu…" Balas Sasori nyaris pundung di pojok. Masalahnya, ini Kyuubi yang membuat candaan lho! Sasori sudah kapok kalau candaan dari temannya ini ia remehkan! Apalagi ini menyangkut Deidara!

"Huh" Kyuubi mendecih. Tak ia perdulikan wajah melas nan asem Sasori sekarang. Ia mencoba pura-pura sibuk mengucap daftar pesanannya. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia sudah ketawa setan melihat Sasori seperti itu! Selang beberapa detik, Kyuubi pun selesai dengan pesanannya.

"Gimana rapatnya bos? Lancar kan?" Tanya Deidara—yang juga tak memperdulikan Sasori yang masih memasang tanpang melas. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul kepada Kyuubi. Yah…ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi menghadiri rapat dengan klien sih…Jadi hal itu sedikit meresahkan dan membuat Deidara agak khawatir—meskipun ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Lancar" Jawab Kyuubi singkat. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan mengeluarkan rokoknya dari saku jas-nya.

Senyuman dari Deidara melebar. Ia sudah yakin kalau Kyuubi bisa.

"Ternyata kau masih merokok ya Kyuu" Namun, seperti datangnya yang kilat, senyuman yang diperlihatkan pemuda pirang ini langsung luntur seketika. Tak ia sangka, Kyuubi masih menganut hal yang namanya merokok. Deidara pikir, saat masuk kuliah Kyuubi menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya yang buruk itu. Tapi kelihatannya sepupunya itu malah tambah parah merokoknya. Yah…mungkin untuk pelarian batinnya yang masih berduka atas meninggalnya kedua orang tua Kyuubi sendiri.

Kyuubi menghisap rokoknya penuh khidmad. Tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata milik Sasori dan Deidara yang memandanginya seolah prihatin. Ia menghembuskannya perlahan dengan mata yang sayu. Asap rokoknya mengepul di udara dan sama sekali tak membuatnya risih. Entah ia betah atau suka dengan asap rokoknya itu. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi—berusaha untuk rileks "lancar tapi tak terlalu lancar juga" Lanjutnya membuat alis Deidara terangkat sebelah.

"Kakashi mesum itu menyuruhku meminta maaf dengan Presdir Uchiha"

"Ha—ah…tuh kan! Kau selalu saja mengacaukan keadaan!" Deidara menatap sengit Kyuubi.

"APA?! Tapi si keriput itu yang memancingku Dei!" Jelas Kyuubi yang malah menyalahkan 'si keriput' yang dimaksudnya. Entah mengapa, Sasori dan Deidara sudah bisa menebak, siapa yang dimaksud 'si keriput' ini. Hei siapa yang tak kenal pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha itu? Jika tak mengenalnya, jangan pernah menyebut dirimu _bussines man_!

"Itachi itu pendiam dan juga cuek! Dia tak akan mengganggu siapapun kalau tidak ada orang yang memancingnya" Deidara seakan ingin menendang bokong Kyuubi saat ini juga. Selalu saja! Ia selalu tersulut emosi jika sedang bercengkrama dengan Kyuubi yang edan ini! Si pirang ini menatap Kyuubi tajam—seolah ingin melempar Namikaze sulung dari lantai 15 gedung ini. Sasori yang mendengar perkataan Deidara barusan pun menoleh kearah pujaan hatinya ini.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang Itachi ya…" Ucap Sasori—lirih alias berusaha menahan rasa cemburunya. Kyuubi hanya memutar matanya malas. Melihat wajah Sasori yang sedang cemburu seperti itu membuatnya sedikit mual. Sementara Deidara pun hanya menoleh pada Sasori yang juga menatapnya.

Dengan tak ada niat sedikitpun si pirang itu pun berkata "tentu saja. Kita berdua kan pernah dekat dengannya sewaktu kuliah kan _un_! Makanya aku tahu sifatnya yang edan itu! Masa' kamu lupa sih _danna_!"

Sasori hanya bungkam. Deidara ngomongnya cepet banget sih…Tapi ucapan pujaan hatinya ini tak ada satupun yang meleset dari indra pendengarannya. Yah…benar juga sih, dulu mereka bertiga akrab sewaktu kuliah. Ha—ah kenapa ia jadi melupakan hal seperti itu? Sasori menjadi tak enak hati kepada Deidara. Ia seperti mencurigai dan tak mempercayai perasaan Deidara padanya. Dasar bodoh.

Memang!

"Sudah-sudah…jangan marah-marahan dong" Sumpah! Kyuubi sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar waktu mengucapkan kata-kata menghibur, simpati dan terkesan alay itu!

Sasori pun menarik kepala pirang Deidara menuju bahu kirinya dengan lembut. Dan tampaknya Deidara juga menurut saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya ini. Wajah manisnya yang tadi sempat memasang raut sebal, kini tergantikan oleh seulas semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Manis! Pikir Sasori sambil meresapi aroma dari surai pirang Deidara. Perlakuannya yang mendadak lembut itu membuat Deidara makin merona dibuatnya. Rupanya Sasori sedang meminta maaf pada Deidara. Tak perlu kata-kata manis dan rumit. Cukup dengan sedikit sentuhan lembut pada Deidara—yang menggantikan kata-kata maaf yang tak terucapkan.

Mereka berdua bermesraan…

Tanpa menyadari tatapan sepasang rubi yang intens

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak berniat melihat pasangan homo itu lebih lama lagi. Dirinya saat ini sedang berpura-pura memakan makanan pesanannya. Meskipun ia masih bisa melihat SasoDei yang masih bermesraan. Yah…mereka bertiga duduk satu meja sih…Kyuubi duduk berseberangan dari Sasori dan Deidara. Duh…sebisa mungkin Kyuubi berusaha agar kemesraaan SasoDei tak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

_Ha—ah_

_Kenapa hidupku dipenuhi dengan maho? _(maho : manusia homo)

Batin Kyuubi—miris sekaligus jijik. Sebanarnya Kyuubi itu sangat amat jijik dengan yang namanya homo. Jika saja Deidara itu bukan sepupu, teman dekat dan juga Sasori yang teman akrabnya, pasti Kyuubi sudah melabrak sepasang kekasih itu agar tak bermesraan di depannya plus ejekan jijiknya pada pasangan itu. Yah…setidaknya ia masih memiliki hati untuk tak melakukan hal itu. Ia membuat pengecualian terhadap pasangan homo ini. Namun tidak untuk Kakashi yang notabene juga maho.

Kalau Kakashi sih…ia sama sekali tak sungkan akan melemparkan ejekan apa saja kepada si masker itu. Seperti 'Maho brengsek', ' Homo mesum bajingan', 'Gay mesum' dan lain sebagainya yang sebangsa dengan kata-kata itu. Kakashi sih malah membalasnya dengan cengiran dan membenarkan kata-kata ejekan dari Kyuubi.

Baru saja Kyuubi akan pamit untuk pergi, tapi…

"Disini kau rupanya, pak presdir…" Ujar sebuah suara berat dari arah pintu masuk kantin. Membuat Kyuubi menoleh kearah sumber suara. Didapatinya Kakashi yang tampak menghampiri dirinya dengan langkah lebar. Lha? Baru saja orang ini ada di pikiran Kyuubi, sekarang tiba-tiba muncul! Kyuubi pun hendak membalasnya dengan ketus.

"Datanglah ke alamat ini nanti sore. Aku ingin kau belajar darinya. _Jaa_…" Kakashi memotong Kyuubi dengan cepat dan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Kyuubi. Ia berlalu dengan langkah lebar setelahnya. Sepertinya Kakashi sedang buru-buru. SasoDei pun melongo melihat kejadian ini.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu Kakashi! Aku ini sudah lulus sekolah! Tak butuh pembimbing untuk mengajariku! HEI! KEMBALI KAU!" Umpat Kyuubi keras sambil mencak-mencak di tempatnya. Sial! Kakashi itu selalu saja seenaknya! Awas saja nanti! Si masker itu pikir, ia nanti akan datang?! Pikir Kyuubi dengan wajah asem banget.

"Saya sarankan anda datang Pak! Supaya bisa membenahi sikap anda yang sinting itu" Deidara pun berujar—meski terdengar aneh di telinga Sasori. Bagaimana tak aneh? Deidara tetap berkata formal pada atasan saat sedang menyindir bosnya?! Setengah sopan setengah tidak. Dasar…

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Kyuubi pun melesat pergi—tanpa memperdulikan makanannya yang bahkan masih belum setengahnya ia makan sekaligus belum ia bayar! Sasori dan Deidara pun menghela napas mereka secara serempak—mata mereka mengekori Kyuubi yang berjalan mencak-mencak dengan wajah benar-benar masam. Apa Kyuubi tak berpikir jika ekspresinya saat ini menakuti karyawan-karyawannya? Benar-benar deh kelakuan pimpinan mereka ini…

*.*

*.*

*.*

"OKEH! Tinggal satu level lagi aku melawan _bigboss_!" Kyuubi pun bersorak ria dikamarnya yang sepi. Jemarinya bergerak meraih keripik kentang di sebelahnya sambil menunggu proses _loading game_ yang dimainkannya saat ini. Hanya bunyi 'kriuk-kriuk' yang terdengar di telinganya. Matanya menatap sayu pada layar TV yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dalam kamarnya. Yah…inilah kebiasaannya. Bermain game di kamar dengan mematikan lampu dan membiarkan cahaya dari layar TVnya yang menjadi penerangannya. Kebiasaan yang tak sehat. Bisa merusak mata kalau orang tua bilang. Entah apa yang Kushina lakukan saat memergoki Kyuubi melakukan hal seperti ini. Dulu sih…biasanya Kushina langsung membanting PS3 kesayangannya itu begitu memergoki Kyuubi bermain tanpa menyalakan lampu. Berkali-kali Kushina menasehati—ups menghajar anak sulungnya ini agar bermain PS dengan menyalakan lampu kamar. Tapi yang namanya Kyuubi ya tetap saja bandel. Toh…sampai sekarang saja matanya masih terbilang normal dan tak ada gangguan apa pun. Pokoknya dulu Kushina sering menghajar Kyuubi karena anaknya ini sangat amat bandel nan tak patuh pada orang tua. Selalu saja membangkang.

Dulu sih…

Sekarang…

Hanya tinggal memori di benaknya saja…

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada orang tuanya saat masih hidup?

Yang ada sih hanya membuat Minato dan Kushina kesal

Kyuubi menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi muram seperti ini sih…Bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman miris. Dirinya benar-benar anak yang tak bisa diandalkan. Apalagi ia adalah anak tertua dari Namikaze bersaudara.

Ah!

Reflek Kyuubi menoleh kearah jarum jam. Sudah jam setengah dua belas! Naruto kok belum pulang?! Kyuubi jadi kalut sendiri. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya yang berada di sebelahnya dan menekan nomor HP Naruto yang hapal diluar kepalanya. Dasar si bocah edan itu! Bisa-bisanya Naruto belum pulang saat ini! Padahal tenggat waktu bermain adiknya itu ia batasi sampai jam tujuh malam. Lha…ini sudah jam setengah dua belas! Telat berapa jam dia!

Ya ampun

Kyuubi pelit banget ngasih batasan jam bermain pada Naruto

Kalau jam tujuh malam sih yang ada malah Naruto yang bersiap-siap keluar untuk bermain Kyuu!

Entah mengapa Kyuubi semakin gelisah memikirkan adik kesayangannya itu. Dasar si _brother complex_ ini! Apalagi sambungan ponselnya masih belum juga terjawab lagi. Kyuubi makin saja gelisah sampai-sampai meninggalkan _game_nya yang sudah berhenti _loading_ dan akan memulai permainan. Demi adik kesayangan apa sih yang tidak bagi Kyuubi?

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar servis ar—_

Dengan cepat Kyuubi mematikan sambungan itu dengan nista. Duh…SIALAN! Kenapa hape Naruto dimatikan sih! Jangan-jangan Naruto kenapa-kenapa lagi! Bagaimana kalau adiknya itu dihadang preman brengsek di luar sana saat ini? Atau kecelakaan di suatu tempat karena terlalu ngebut? Atau sedang diperkosa oleh preman-preman? Adiknya kan bisa dibilang cowok manis. Atau sekarang Naruto sedang dikejar-kejar polisi edan, sinting bin mesum karena ketahuan tidak punya SIM?! Kyuubi mulai gila sendiri

Tepat!

Tebakanmu yang terakhir tepat Kyuu!

Hanya saja…

Sasuke bukan polisi edan, sinting bin mesum

Ia hanya kurang waras saja!

Kyuubi langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya—hendak mencari Naruto. Adiknya itu selalu saja membuatnya cemas. Dasar adik durhaka! Kyuubi mulai mendumel dalam hati. Kakinya melangkah lebar kerah pintu sampai…

BRAK

Kyuubi pun kaget bukan main. Ia menoleh horror kepada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dan menampilkan kedua sosok yang berdiri tegap. Tubuh kedua orang itu membentuk sebuah siluet karena cahaya dari luar kamar Kyuubi menyinari kedua sosok itu dari belakang. Entah mengapa kedua sosok itu seperti malaikat maut yang siap untuk memutus roh Kyuubi kapan saja. Bikin merinding saja!

"Kenapa kau tidak datang di alamat itu Kyuu…" Desis salah satu sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Kakashi. Kyuubi pun menghela napasnya. Si gay mesum ini lagi rupanya. Kyuubi sudah bosan setengah mati sama si Kakashi ini! Dengan tampang songong nan belagu pun Kyuubi berseru

"AKU TIDAK MAU BELAJAR! AKU INI SUDAH LULUS SEKOLAH! TAK PERLU BELAJAR ATAUPUN DIGURUI OLEH SIA—

Seorang wanita berparas cantik muncul dari belakang Kakashi. Tangannya berkacak pinggang di pinggulnya yang ramping dan bohai. Aura di sekelilingnya sangat tak mengenakkan orang. Dahinya yang mulus pun terdapat banyak kedutan di sana-sini—tampak sedang menahan amarah. Ini dia. Setannya baru muncul beneran.

"Pa…si—siapa…" Lambat-lambat Kyuubi meneruskan ucapannya kembali dengan gugup. Datang! Tak disangkanya, Tsunade _baa-chan_'nya ikut datang ke rumahnya bersama Kakashi. Setan yang sebenarnya telah datang! Yah…sepanjang hidup Kyuubi, ia hanya takut kepada dua setan. Setan yang pertama adalah Kushina alias Ibunya. Dan setan yang kedua adalah Tsunade _baa-chan_'nya ini. Meskipun saat ini setan pertama a.k.a Kushina telah meninggal, tapi masih ada setan yang satunya lagi! Biasanya sih…dua setan itu menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk menghajar Kyuubi yang bandelnya minta ampun. Astaga!

"Sedang apa kau disini Kyuu…" Desis wanita itu sambil menyeringai miring

"Bermain game" Balas Kyuubi pendek dan terkesan santai

Sumpah!

Ia tak sadar waktu mengatakan hal itu! Mulutnya! Mulutnya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah otaknya tadi! SUER! Bisa-bisanya mulutnya itu tak kenal takut dengan wanita di depannya ini! Padahal nurani Kyuubi saja sudah klepek-klepek karena ketakutan! Dasar mulut kurang ajar! Batin Kyuubi mulai mengutuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Cepat ke alamat itu SEKARANG!" Sembur wanita itu pada Kyuubi. Ia sangat kesal pada cucunya yang paling edan ini. Padahal cucu-cucunya yang lain sangat manis dan sangat berbakti padanya. Yakni Nagato dan Naruto. Tidak seperti Kyuubi. Padahal Kyuubi itu adalah cucunya yang paling tua. Setidaknya Kyuubi harus jadi pedoman bagi adik-adiknya kan. Batin Tsunade yang tak mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Tapi aku harus mencari—

"SEKARANG!"

"Iya-iya Tsunade" Sembur Kyuubi keceplosan

"PANGGIL AKU _BAA-CHAN_!" Seketika mendengar teriakan Tsunade yang bom bastis, Kyuubi langsung melesat keluar dengan cepat. Hihihi asyik! Ia sudah ngerjain Tsunade, _baa-san_'nya yang punya wajah anak muda. Ia pun keluar disusul dengan Kakashi yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Dasar si gay mesum itu!

*.*

*.*

*.*

Gila! Kecepatan 200 km/jam?!

Sialan…

Kenapa si Dobe itu cepat sekali?!

Sasuke membatin kesal. Sial! Kini ia menemukan keahlian Naruto yang sangar. Tak disangkanya, Naruto-Dobe-Idiot itu pintar balapan seperti ini. Dibalik tampangnya yang terlihat bodoh itu ternyata ia mempunyai keahlian juga dalam hal balapan. Sasuke tak menyangkanya. Mata _onix_nya mengekori Naruto didepannya. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada punggung Naruto. Hmm…ramping juga tubuh si Dobe itu. Pandangan Sasuke pun turun pada pinggang belakang Naruto. Cukup membentuk juga pinggul si Dobe itu. Mata Sasuke terus mengekori Naruto dari atas kembali.

Mulai dari leher belakang Naruto yang jenjang dan terlihat mulus

Tengkuknya yang terlihat sedikit dan ditutupi sebagian rambut pirangnya

Perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya yang bagus

Bahunya yang lebih kecil dari milik si raven

Punggung yang terlihat ramping dan terbalut dengan kaus tipis tanpa jaket

Turun ke garis pinggangnya yang menjorok ke dalam—membuat si Dobe itu makin terlihat ramping

Dan…

Bokongnya yang sedang menduduki jok motor

Terlihat seksi

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan tubuh si Dobe itu bisa membuatnya tergiur. Entah sejak kapan juga ia menjadi mesum seperti ini—dari dulu! —Padahal terakhir kali ia bertemu dulu si Dobe itu tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi mengapa setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke malah semakin tertarik dengan si Dobe itu. Mungkin karena Naruto sudah beranjak semakin dewasa. Mungkin.

_Bagus lampu merah!_ Batin Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat lampu merah tak jauh didepannya. Kali ini pasti Naruto akan berhenti dan ia akan memerkosa si bocah Dobe itu! Hahahaha

_Eh?_

Bukan! Maksudnya akan memberi pelajaran pada bocah edan itu! Ya itu maksudnya!

Tapi kok…

Si Dobe itu tetap tak menurunkan kecepatannya? Padahal lampu merah sudah didepan mata. Sasuke mulai curiga dengan bocah SMA di depannya. Mata onixnya melebar seketika.

Naruto menerobos lampu merah!

Padahal lampunya kan masih berwarna merah!

Dan gara-gara ulahnya itu hampir terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di sekitarnya! Hampir sih. Untung saja orang-orang sempat mengerem mendadak dari jalan seberang yang lampunya sedang berwarna hijau. Saat ini banyak mobil-mobil yang berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah perempatan. Naruto pun sudah jauh di depan dan dengan tak berdosanya hampir membuat kecelakaan beruntun. Dan jika saja Sasuke tak mengerem mendadak, pasti ia sudah menabrak mobil-mobil yang saat ini berhenti di tengah perempatan gara-gara ulah si Dobe itu!

Sasuke pun menggeram kesal. Cih…sialan! Susah sekali mengejar si Dobe itu. Tak mau tinggal diam, Sasuke meng-gas motornya lagi dan berjalan melaju pada celah-celah dari mobil-mobil yang masih berhenti di tengah perempatan. Ah benar juga! Ia menemukan satu kesalahan Naruto lagi! Dengan kesalahan-kesalahan Naruto yang kini berada di tangannya, Sasuke pastikan si Dobe itu berurusan dengannya lebih lama lagi!

Ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto lolos!

*.*

_AHA! Kasihan sekali si polisi kampret itu! Mana bisa menandingi kemampuanku dalam hal balapan? Biar saja kalau otakku ini kalah encer dari otakmu itu Uchiha! Tapi kalau menyangkut balapan, aku jauh di atasmu! HAHAHA!_ Batin Naruto—narsis. Ia mulai menurunkan kecepatannya. Tak di sangkanya juga, si Uchiha itu bisa menandingi kecepatannya tadi. Lumayan juga si Teme itu. Baru kali ini Naruto menemukan lawan yang tangguh selain kakaknya, Kyuubi sendiri. Mungkin dulu waktu pelatihan menjadi polisi, si Teme itu diajari ngebut. Tapi ilmunya itu sia-sia saja jika masih tak bisa mengalahkan Naruto ini.

Hii! Kok dingin ya? Naruto baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia tak memakai jaket—melainkan hanya memakai kaus tipis ini. Harus cepat-cepat ke café nih! Pasti teman-temannya sudah menunggunya karena kelewat lama. Saat ini Naruto melajukan motornya hanya 50 km/ jam. Yah…bisa habis nanti bensinnya kalau ia terus-terusan ngebut. Kalau orang-orang dan dirinya membeli bensin terus, lama-kelamaan stok minyak bumi ini akan berkurang lalu habis kan? Naruto tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Walau suka kebut-kebutan, si blonde ini termasuk orang yang peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Ia memparkirkan motornya dengan mulus dan melepas helmnya perlahan. Dikibas-kibaskannya rambut pirang atau blondenya yang jabrik. Fiuh…akhirnya sampai juga dia di tempat tujuan dengan selamat, aman dan tentram.

"Sudah sampai ya, Dobe?"

"Iya" Jawab Naruto riang dan turun dari motornya. Kakinya ia langkahkan masuk ke dalam café langgananya itu. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis.

_EH?!_

Reflek Naruto pun menoleh horror ke belakang dan mendapati polisi Uchiha-Teme tadi berada tepat di belakangnya! Polisi Teme tadi itu loh!

"Kaget?" Tanya Sasuke—enteng dan tersenyum miring. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku

KLEK

Perlahan Naruto menoleh horror pada tangannya. Ap—apa borgol?! Ia diborgol?!

"Kau takkan bisa lari dariku Dobe" Ucap si polisi pantat ayam itu

"Tunggu dulu pak polisi, kenapa memborgolku?" Tanya Naruto heran setengah mati. Dilihatnya sebuah borgol yang melingkari tangan kanannya dan terhubung dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang juga terlingkari oleh borgol.

"Kau melakukan penipuan kartu SIM, mencoba kabur saat di periksa, menerobos lampu merah, ngebut pada jalanan yang mengharuskan untuk berkendara dengan batas maksimal 45 km/jam. Dan mengikuti balapan liar" Cerocos Sasuke panjang. Ia juga kaget bisa bicara sepanjang itu. Naruto pun melongo parah.

"Oh" Tanggap Naruto pendek

"Apa? Hanya itu saja?" Sasuke jadi ngambek karena hanya ditanggapi dua huruf oleh si Dobe di depannya ini

"Kartu SIM saya ada kok P.A.K" Ucap Naruto menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Alis Sasuke tertaut bingung. Naruto pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dengan tangan kirinya. Dan memperlihatkan Surat Izin Mengemudinya yang berbeda dari SIM yang tadi diberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Namikaze Naruto" Gumam Sasuke sembari membaca rentetan huruf dari kartu di tangannya. Foto yang terlihat kali ini bukanlah foto Minato, melainkan foto dari pemuda Dobe di depannya ini. Berulang kali Sasuke membalikkan kartu SIM ditangannya dengan cermat nan teliti. Antisipasi kalau ia dibohogi lagi oleh bocah Dobe di depannya ini. Sedangkan Naruto menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kalau kesalahan-kesalahanku yang melanggar rambu lalu lintas itu hanya di kenakan denda kan? Aku sanggup membayar kok pak" Lanjut si pirang itu

Sasuke menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap Naruto di depannya "Ikut aku ke kantor polisi" Ucapnya datar. Naruto pun terkaget dibuatnya.

"Apa? Aku kan sudah menyerahkan SIM-ku pak!" Protes Naruto terlihat tak terima. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus dan mulai menarik tangan Naruto yang ternyata tak banyak terbalut daging. Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. Membuat si raven terpaksa menarik kerah baju si pirang. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus berontak, polisi itu terus menyeret Naruto.

"HEI! PAK! Lepaskan aku! Aku kan sudah menyerahkan SIM-ku kan?!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus—lagi

Saat ini Naruto telah duduk—err lebih tepatnya dipaksa duduk di jok motor Sasuke. Aduh kenapa jadi begini sih! Sialan! Borgol ini menggangunya saja! Padahal ia juga telah berteriak dan meraung [?] seperti orang edan yang lepas kandang. Tapi kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang keluar dari café? Teman-temannya juga apa tak menyadarinya? Padahal biasanya ada ikatan batin gitu, antara teman terdekat. Lha ini? Naruto mulai membatin edan tanpa menyadari jika dirinya dan Sasuke telah meninggalkan area café.

_Aku mau dibawa kemana nih? _

_Poor you_ Naruto…

*.*

*.*

Kyuubi sama sekali tak menyangka

Benar-benar tak menyangka

Kalau ternyata tutornya adalah si Uchiha keriput nan mesum ini!

Saat ini dirinya berada dalam kamar apartemen mahal milik Uchiha sulung ini. Tadi yang mengantarnya ke sini Kakashi sih…Jadi ia tak bisa kabur untuk mencari adiknya.

Oh ya Naruto!

"Hei"

Kyuubi terserentak kaget ketika sebuah suara berat menyapa indra pendengarannya "Eh? ap—apa?"

"Kau memperhatikan tidak sih?" Tanya balik Itachi—datar

"Iya kok iya!"

"Cih…aku tak mau mengajari orang yang tak mau mendengarkanku. Makanya simak baik-baik" Perintah Itachi—lagi-lagi datar

"CIH IYA-IYA KERIPUT!" Bentak Kyuubi emosi. Dirinya cemas memikirkan keadaan sang adik tersayangnya itu. Apalagi saat ini firasatnya mulai tak enak!

Dahi Itachi berkedut kesal. Dari kemarin bocah edan ini memanggilnya keriput! Padahal selama ini tak ada yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu. Paling-paling orang-orang sekitarnya hanya membatin kalau Itachi memang keriput namun tak mengutarakannya secara blak-blakan seperti Kyuubi. Sumpah Itachi ingin menyumpal mulut rubah itu dengan kaos kakinya! Eh jangan, begini-begini kaos kaki Itachi itu tidak bau asem kecut lho! Kaos kakinya tetap wangi walaupun dipakainya berulang kali! Ya keenakan Kyuubi dong kalau gitu. Itachi mulai membatin narsis.

"A…anu ini kan sudah larut malam. Aku tak enak menumpang di apartemenmu ini. Aku tak mau mengganggumu. Lebih baik aku pulang saja" Tiba-tiba Kyuubi berucap lirih. Kepala merahnya ia tundukkan sampai dagunya menyentuh lehernya sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba anak ini jadi diam begini? Kesurupan? Baru kali ini sih, Itachi melihat Kyuubi berbicara dengan lirih padanya. Biasanya bocah rubah ini kan selalu pake otot atau membentak kalau bicara padanya.

Ah! Itachi langsung sadar!

"Kau tak usah berlagak akting bocah. Lagipula aku tak keberatan dengan hal itu kok" Ucap Itachi menyadari niat terselubung Kyuubi. Mana mungkin Kyuubi merasa sungkan pada orang lain? Yang ada sih malah si rubah itu yang terus-terusan mengganggu orang! Pasti ada niat tersembunyi Kyuubi berkata seperti itu tadi!

"Tidak! Bertamu di rumah orang pada tengah malam seperti ini membuatku tak enak" Elak Kyuubi lagi sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap tepat pada mata Itachi. _'Cih sial orang ini susah banget diajak kompromi'_ Batinnya kesal. Ia cemas pada keadaan Naruto sialan!

"Kau tidak bertamu, tapi belajar '_bagaimana menjadi business man yang sopan, professional, tegas dan terlihat apik di mata para business man lain_'. Aku dimintai bantuan oleh Kakashi untuk membimbingmu ke jalan yang benar" Ucap Itachi membuat Kyuubi merasa tersinggung.

"Kau tak usah pedulikan Kakashi! Kalau kau mengajariku hal seperti itu, bukankah bertamu di rumah orang pada larut malam termasuk perilaku yang tidak baik bagi seorang _business man_ ha? Seperti diriku ini!" Kyuubi tetap ngotot. Ia malah membalik ucapan Itachi saat ini.

"Untuk hal itu, pengecualian"

Kyuubi terdiam. Uhh! Susah sekali membujuk Uchiha Itachi keriput ini! Otaknya berpikir keras mencari ide lain untuk kabur dari apartemen Uchiha sulung ini

Semangat Kyuu!

*.*

*.*

_Dilain tempat_

"Pak…turunkan aku!" Erang Naruto sebal. "aku kan sudah menyerahkan SIM-ku PAK!" Lanjutnya sambil mengentak-hentakkan bokongnya ke jok motor Sasuke. Membuat kemudi Sasuke sedikit oleng karena tingkah kekanakan bocah yang ada di boncengannya. Tapi, ahh! Badan Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan melonjak-lonjak. Entah mengapa itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terangsang.

"Hentikan Dobe!" Pinta Sasuke—berusaha membuat suaranya agar tak terdengar mendesah karena sedikit terangsang.

"LEPASKAN AKU DULU TEME!"

"Kau menyerahkan SIM palsu lagi! Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu hah!" Balas Sasuke sengit

_What the—_

_SIM palsuku ketahuan lagiiiiiiiii!_ Inner Naruto berteriak frustasi. Tak disangkanya ia ketahuan membawa SIM palsu dua kali! Yang pertama SIM milik ayahnya, lalu SIM kedua yang benar-benar palsu juga ketahuan! Padahal SIM keduanya itu sangat persis dengan SIM milik kebanyakan orang. Padahal ia sudah membayar banyak untuk membuat SIM palsu itu! Cih…uangnya terbuang sia-sia kan kalau sudah ketahuan kalau itu SIM palsu!

"Hee? Kok palsu? Coba cek lagi dong PAK!" Naruto ngotot—akting

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku Dobe! Kau kira mataku ini juling apa!"

Uhh…percuma. Uchiha Teme itu sudah mengetahuinya. Kekuatan mata Uchiha satu ini memang benar-benar jeli! Punya sharingan sih...Ups itu kan yang ada di cerita milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ini kan cerita milik author. Hehe

"Lagipula kau kok bisa menemukanku pak?" Sedari tadi Naruto penasaran dengan hal yang ditanyakannya ini.

"Aroma tubuhmu ketinggalan"

"EH?" Naruto keget dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan

"Ah! Tidak maksudku, café tadi itu kan tempat nongkrongnya anak-anak balapan sepertimu" Balas Sasuke cepat. Ia tak menyangka mengucapkan hal bodoh itu tadi!

"Cih…jadi _basecamp_ku sudah ketahuan oleh polisi ya…Aku pindahkan saja nanti" Gumam Naruto pelan

CKIITTT

Tubuh Naruto menabrak punggung Sasuke yang kokoh. Sialan si polisi ini kenapa mengerem mendadak sih!

"PAK! KALAU NGEREM TAHU DIRI DONG!" Ujar Naruto—sewot. Ia tahu Sasuke mengerem karena ada seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba menyebrang. Tapi nggak sebegitunya juga kan?! Sementara Sasuke hanya diam membisu.

Apa itu tadi? Ta—tadi tubuh Naruto si Dobe itu menabrak punggungnya! Dan juga kejantanan pemuda pirang itu juga sukses menabrak punggung bagian bawah Sasuke! Yah…walaupun 'milik' Naruto itu masih terbalut dengan kain celananya namun tetap saja Sasuke bisa merasakannya! Walaupun masih ada bekas ngompolnya Naruto, tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya! Ia cuek-cuek saja dan senang. Ah…benar-benar membuat Sasuke merangsang! Ingin lagi dong~

"Pak?" Panggilan dari Naruto membuyarkan fantasi Sasuke.

"Cerewet Dobe!"

Motor Sasuke berhenti di sebuah parkiran dengan mulus. Ia turun dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke bangunan di depannya. Tanpa menyeret Naruto masuk pun, si Dobe itu sudah mengikutinya di belakang. Yah…tangannya di borgol dan terhubung dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang terborgol pula. Naruto pun berjalan agak tertatih-tatih. Si Uchiha Teme ini jalannya cepat sekali sih…Mata biru lautnya mendongak ke atas dan langsung terbelalak lebar.

"Ka—kantor polisi?" Ejanya terbata-bata

"Ya…selamat datang surga" Balas Sasuke sembari menyeringai misterius. Ia menambah laju berjalannya. Kakinya melangkah lebar memasuki gedung besar di hadapannya. Mata onix tajamnya melirik ke belakang—dan mendapati si Dobe itu berjalan sedikit kewalahan. Mengikuti tangan kanannya yang tertarik mengikuti Sasuke karena terborgol. Ah! Benar-benar seperti uke!

Naruto heran, kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk dari pintu depan? Saat ini dirinya malah diseret ke bagian samping kantor polisi ini. Mau dibawa kemana dirinya ini? Yah…tapi untunglah kalau ia tak jadi diserahkan pada polisi. HAHA

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Hampir saja Naruto menabrak polisi ini untuk kedua kalinya. Membuat Sasuke mendesah kecewa karena badan Naruto tak menubruknya kembali. Padahal Sasuke menginginkannya! Kaki jenjang Sasuke pun memasuki ruangan di depannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Naruto terheran-heran dibuatnya.

Ternyata ruangan ini adalah toilet pria. Dan juga hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke saja di sini. Entah mengapa toilet ini sedang sepi, padahal isi toilet ini bersih sekali. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto datar. Membuat si pirang makin menyadari kalau polisi di depannya ini memang kurang waras.

"Lepaskan celanamu" Perintah dalam nada datar Sasuke itu membuat Naruto terkaget-keget.

"HA?"

"Sekarang" Lanjut si pemuda raven itu

Naruto menatap Sasuke tepat di mata. Mulai mencari sebuah kebohongan atau lelucon yang sedang dimainkan Sasuke padanya. Tetapi nihil! Yang ada malah wajah Sasuke yang terkesan serius menatapnya. Dan juga ditambah seringaian khas Uchiha. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Eh?

Menyeringai?

Naruto menatap Sasuke—lagi. Didapatinya bibir polisi itu yang membentuk sebuah seringaian misterius.

Ya ampun!

Sasuke bukan hanya polisi kurang waras saja!

Tetapi juga mesum!

Kyuu-nii, tolong akuuuu!

Jerit Naruto dalam hati— mulai takut pada Uchiha bungsu

.

.

.

_**TEBESE**_

Yah! Akhirnya selesai juga fiuhh…maaf atas keterlambatan update'nya. Saya terkena WB akhir-akhir ini.

Dan juga terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah mereview fic abal nan ancur milik saya ini. Terima kasih banyak!

Nah sekarang _balasan review untuk yang login dan non login :_

**iqyuzuchan14** : Tuh Naru udah ketangkep sama Sasu. Haha, kalau mau diapain sih…tunggu chapter mendatang yak! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**Qhia503**_ : Ahaha…maklum, saraf Naru mungkin sedang terganggu saat itu, jadi ia tak menyadari kalau ia ngompol. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**himeko laura dervish cielo**_ : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi ya! :D

_**Princess Love Naru Is Nay**_ : rape di penjara? Kok tahu? Hihi Nay-san pinter nebak ya! Keren? Terima kasih banyak! Fic kamu yang judulnya 'My lovely uke' juga keren banget! Saya geregetan baca itu! Yosh! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**sheren**_: Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v Mampir lagi yak!

_**Yuki amano**_ : Anaknya Minato memang saya buat ada tiga. Di chapter ini sudah tahu kan anaknya minato selain naru sama kyuubi… Dan untuk lemon…mungkin di chapter-chapter mendatang. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**MJ**_ : Lucu? Wah…saya tak menyangka hal itu lo! Padahal saya ini nggak jago bikin cerita humor atau lucu… Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**ryanfujoshiSN**_ : Saya tidak yakin Sasu bakalan buat Naru nggak nakal lagi…Sasu kan juga bejad *ditabok. Haha di sini Itachi yang ternyata mengajari Kyuubi kok! Tebakan ryan-san benar! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**_ : Lucu? Masa'? padahal saya tak jago bikin humor. Sasu memang nyadarnya rada telat saat itu. Yah…dia kan sudah tak bertemu keluarga Namikaze beberapa tahun. Kalau Kyuubi sih…dia yang malah menurunkan kenakalannya itu pada Naru. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**QuaRta Hitsu SchiFfer**_ : Keren? Terima kasih banyak! Maap kalau saya apdet telat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v Mampir lagi yak!

_**Couphie**_ : Ini sudah lanjut. Tapi maap kalau telat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v Mampir lagi ya!

_**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**_ : Sasu bakalan, emm…tunggu aja di chapter depan ya senpai! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi ya senpai! ^_^v

_**Kutoka Mekuto**_ : Sasu memang mesum. Dan di chapter 2 ini saya lebih memperlihatkan kemesumannya haha *dichidori. Maap kalau telat apdet! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**oguri miruku**_ : Bikin penasaran? Ahaha…terima kasih…saya emang suka buat orang penasaran, tapi tak suka dibuat penasaran *author-aneh*. Maap kalau saya apdet telat! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**hanazawa kay**_ : Maap kalau telat apdet! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v Mampir lagi yak!

_**Jung Dewi**_ : Iya, Naru beneran ngompol *dirasengan*. Rate M dilakuin disel penjara? Wah…kalau itu sih masih rahasia *digampar. Yosh! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v

_**keiji wolf**_ : ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih telah membaca dan Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v Mampir lagi yak!

_**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**_ : untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan Armelle-san itu bisa terjawab di chapter-chapter mendatang *digampar* Yosh! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^_^v Mampir lagi yak!

_**ace sewingline7**_ : Yah…walaupun Naru menang balapan sama Sasu ia tetap ketangkep juga. Maap kalau apdet saya lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak!

_**nasusay**_ : Maap kalau saya apdet lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**Norra J. Vylix**_ : ini saya sudah apdet. Maap kalau lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**Onigiri-love-Ramen**_ : Sayang sekali Naru ketangkep Sasu, meskipun si Naru menang balapan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**ukkychan**_ : keren? Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Dan juga Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! :D

_**MermutCS**_ : Kalau balapannya menang Naru, tapi ia tetep ketangkep Sasu. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! :D

_**Dee chan – tik**_ : ini saya sudah apdet. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_****__****_: Yang menang balapan Naru, tapi dia juga ketangkap Sasu. Maap update'nya lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**miszshanty05 **_: ini sudah update. Maap kalau telat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**BlackXX**_ : Ngakak? Padahal saya tak jago bikin lucu-lucuan. Iya, disini Sasu lebih tua dari Naru. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**Oncean FOX**_ : ini sudah lanjut. Maap kalau lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**Azusa TheBadGirl**_ : Yang menang Naru, tapi tetep ketangkep Sasu. Senpai suka sama fic ini? Wah arigatou ne! dan juga terima kasih atas reviewnya ya senpai! ^_^v

_**Guest **_: promo-in? Wah terima kasih ya! Dan juga Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**Akaina Raisaki**_ : iya, ada SasuNaru sama ItaKyuu. Saya seneng sih sama 2 pair itu hehee. Maap kalau apdetnya lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mampir lagi yak! ^_^v

_**SAY**_ : aku nggak nyangka kalau kamu bakalan review fic'ku! Nih, udah kubanyakin SasuNaru'nya. Puas? Oke! Matur nuwun atas reviewnya ya mbak SAY! Jo lali mampir maneh! :D

.

.

.

Yak terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah mereview fic ini!

Dan juga…

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!

Review kalian sangat menyemangatkan saya!

_**RF**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Lepaskan celanamu" Perintah dalam nada datar Sasuke itu membuat Naruto terkaget-keget.

"HA?"

"Sekarang" Lanjut si pemuda raven itu

Naruto menatap Sasuke tepat di mata. Mulai mencari sebuah kebohongan atau lelucon yang sedang dimainkan Sasuke padanya. Tetapi nihil! Yang ada malah wajah Sasuke yang terkesan serius menatapnya. Dan juga ditambah seringaian khas Uchiha. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Eh?

Menyeringai?

Naruto menatap Sasuke—lagi. Didapatinya bibir polisi itu yang membentuk sebuah seringaian misterius.

Ya ampun!

Sasuke bukan hanya polisi kurang waras saja!

Tetapi juga mesum!

Kyuu-nii, tolong akuuuu!

Jerit Naruto dalam hati— mulai takut pada Uchiha bungsu

.

.

**POLISI VS SMA**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**SasuNaru**

**.**

**ItaKyuu**

**.**

**Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Abal**

**.**

**Bermula dari Naruto, bocah SMA yang suka balapan liar dihadang oleh seorang polisi muda yang kurang waras/"Ikut aku ke kantor polisi"/ Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus berontak, polisi itu terus menyeret Naruto. Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang diseret paksa oleh polisi rambut pantat ayam itu?/Dan apa maksud polisi itu menyuruh Naruto melepas celana?!**

*.*

*.*

"AHH!"

Itachi terbelalak dan terpeleset di tempatnya berjalan. Oh! Lihat! Air minum yang ia bawa barusan tumpah di kaos lengan panjangnya! Sial! Itachi menjadi kesal berkali-kali lipat daripada yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Mata onixnya menatap tajam kearah pemuda di seberangnya. Padahal niatnya tadi baik, membawakan minum untuk Kyuubi agar bocah rubah itu tenang—karena raut wajah Kyuubi sedari tadi terlihat gusar. Tapi ketika ia kembali mengambil minum, eh baru saja masuk ruangan bocah itu tiba-tiba berteriak tak jelas! Ia jadi kaget dan membuat air di gelas yang dibawanya tumpah di bajunya! Dasar! Benar-benar bocah sulit diatur dan kurang ajar!

"_Kisama_! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di rumah orang lain?!"

Itachi —hampir membentak. Ah, untung saja ia tak kehilangan kendali.

Mendengar sebuah suara, Kyuubi pun berbalik dan mendapati Itachi dengan death-glare uchiha'nya. Dan? Kenapa baju si keriput itu basah? Habis berenang yak? "ke-kenapa bajumu—

Itachi merengut kesal. "kau pikir teriakanmu tadi tak mengkagetkan orang lain?" Itachi memotong ucapan Kyuubi dengan sinis. Ditaruhnya gelas yang masih tersisa sedikit air itu di samping Kyuubi —agak kasar. Dan memberikan tatapan yang seolah-olah menyuruh Kyuubi untuk meminumnya. Namun, respon Kyuubi malah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Minum" ucap Itachi datar. Kyuubi semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah minum saja!"

"Tidak mau"

Dahi Itachi berkedut

"Lagipula, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengambilkan minum kan?" Lanjut Kyuubi

_Itu karena kau tampak gusar bodoh! _Ah, ingin rasanya ia berkata seperti itu. Tapi tak mungkin kan?! Itu membuatnya seperti peduli pada keadaan seseorang! Menurunkan derajat Uchiha saja! Yah…ia memang sadar dengan keadaan Kyuubi yang tampak gusar itu. Makanya itu sempat mengganggu kegiatan bimbingannya. Itachi ingin Kyuubi focus sepenuhnya pada yang ia ajarkan. Entahlah…mungkin si rubah itu memikirkan seseorang? Dan seseorang itu membuatnya khawatir?

"Setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu focus sepenuhnya pada materi dan praktek yang kuajarkan" Akhirnya hanya itu yang terucap oleh Itachi.

Kyuubi tampak kaget "tentu saja aku tak sepenuhnya focus karena ini sudah malam. Aku ngantuk!" ucapnya

Itachi tahu Kyuubi berbohong

Kyuubi melirik kearah Itachi. Dan langsung menutup rapat matanya saat pemuda reven itu ternyata juga tengah melihatnya. Dan entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan tatapan sangat intens dari Uchiha sulung ini. Ya kan! Mau diapakan Kyuubi yang masih suci ini?

Puk

Itachi menepuk bahu kanannya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan bola ruby di baliknya. Sial! Itachi memang orang yang sulit ditebak dan dipahami! Itulah kenapa ia tak mau terlalu dekat dengan si keriput ini! Seolah-olah Itachi mempunyai muslihat tersembunyi dan siap menerkam orang-orang yang merugikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jujurlah"

"Eh?"

Itachi mendorong bahu Kyuubi kasar, agar bocah rubah itu bertatapan dengannya

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Lebih baik, kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya"

Kyuubi terbelalak lebar.

*.*

*.*

"Jadi begitu. Kau khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang telat pulang ke rumah?"

Kyuubi mengangguk sambil berkata "Tadi aku merasakan firasat buruk, kalau Naruto sedang dalam bahaya. Makanya aku kaget dan berteriak" Jelas Kyuubi jujur sambil membuang muka ke jendela mobil

Kyuubi memang agak syok dengan kenyataan ini. Ya…saat ini ia dan Itachi pergi keluar mencari Naruto. Tentu saja dengan mobil Itachi. Kyuubi tak bawa mobil, ingat? Ia tak menyangka Itachi mau mengantarkannya mencari Naruto. Ia pikir si keriput ini tak peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Tapi ternyata ia cukup peduli juga dan mau menolongnya.

Eitts

Tunggu dulu!

Menolongnya?

Bukankah itu terlalu aneh? Si keriput ini membantunya mencari Naruto? Ia pikir Itachi adalah tipikal orang yang tak pernah peduli dan tak akan peduli dengan urusan orang lain yang sama sekali tak menguntungkan dirinya sendiri. Ya…Kyuubi merasa demikian. Jangan-jangan, Itachi punya niat buruk kepadanya? Manusia kan selalu bersikap bagai mutiara di depan mangsanya, tapi kalau sudah dibelakang bayangan, seperti musuh di balik selimut. Ramah di depan, menggunjing di belakang. Bukankah seperti itu?

"Aku tak butuh kebaikan hatimu jika itu menjatuhkanku di belakang!" Ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba—ngawur. Membuat Itachi sedikit bengong

"Katakan! Apa yang kau mau dariku, dasar keriput! Kau pasti mau membantuku karena memiliki niat buruk kepadaku kan? Huh…maaf saja, aku tak akan tertipu oleh musli—

BLETAK

"_Ittai! Nan dayo omae wa_—

"Sudah ditolong, tapi kau malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak? Dasar bocah!" Itachi jadi gemas sendiri.

"Beneran, kau mau membantuku mencari Naruto tanpa niat jahat?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Kau masih meragukanku?" Tanya Itachi sinis.

"Uhh…iya-iya. _Wakatta yo_"

"_Jaa…kikunai*_!" Tambah Itachi sadis (*_kalau begitu jangan tanya_)

Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. "aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan Sasuke. Dia polisi di daerah ini" ucapnya datar. Namun bukannya mendapat persetujuan, Kyuubi malah mendengus keras.

"Huh, polisi tak akan mencari orang hilang setelah 24 jam berlalu. Jangan terlalu berharap kepada mereka. Yah, mungkin lebih baik jika kita tak berhubungan dan tak meminta bantuan pada mereka" Kyuubi berucap panjang—sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi mobil.

"Ha—ah, tidak…mereka pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu secepatnya. Lagipula Sasuke adalah adikku. Dia pasti akan menuruti perintahku" Balas Itachi. Entah kenapa Kyuubi merasa tak enak dengan kata-kata 'dia pasti akan menuruti perintahku' yang diucapkan Itachi barusan.

"Sasuke? Sasuke si anak ayam itu? Jadi dia bergabung di kepolisian" Tanggap Kyuubi sambil bersiul

"Anak ayam? Hei, setidaknya Sasuke lebih bisa diandalkan daripada adikmu Naruto yang bisanya hanya membuat orang khawatir" Balas Itachi sengit

"Tapi Naruto itu manis! Dan juga baik hati, ceria dan ramah! Tidak seperti Sasuke si anak ayam itu. Dia kan dingin, cuek, galak, licik, jarang tersenyum, muka datar, selalu merendahkan orang lain. YAK! Sama seperti dirimu!"

"_Kuso_! Setidaknya ingatlah posisimu yang saat ini sedang kubantu mencari adikmu! Mana ada penolong yang malah diejek oleh orang yang ditolongnya. Yak! KECUALI DIRIMU!"

"Uapah?"

.

.

Semoga mereka berdua segera ingat dengan tujuan mereka

*.*

*.*

"Etto…maap, apa ada seseorang yang berbicara tadi?"

"Dasar Dobe! Yang ada di sini sekarang hanya kau dan aku kan? Jadi cepat! _Open your jeans, NOW!_"

"_Iyadaaa_! Aku masih perjaka dan suci! _Onegaiiii_! Kyuu-nii, _tasukete kure_!" Teriak Naruto mulai memundurkan kakinya.

"Cepat Usuratonkachi! Atau kau tak bisa melakukannya sendiri?!" Sasuke mulai kesal. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menarik jeans si pirang ke bawah. Naruto meronta hebat. Dirinya kini tengah duduk sambil menendang ke segala arah. Membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Tangan kiri Sasuke mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dan tangan kanannya mulai melepas ikat pinggang yang digunakan Naruto. Susah sih, Naruto seperti orang gila yang lepas kandang sih.

"Kyuu-nii, Kyuu-nii, Kyuu-nii!"

"_Urusai_! Cih!" Sasuke mulai menurunkan resleting jeans Naruto dan membuka kancingnya. Perlahan dan dengan susah payah, si raven mulai menurunkan jeans Naruto.

"Uhh, tolong aku Kyuu-nii" Lirih Naruto yang masih berharap Kyuubi, kakak kesayangannya datang dan menghajar polisi mesum ini. Menghajar? Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menghajar Sasuke saat ini. Tapi ia tak bisa karena cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya sangat kuat—ia yakin itu akan merah bahkan menjadi memar. Dan juga walaupun ia berhasil menendang Sasuke, tapi polisi itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan tak terlihat kesakitan. Apakah ia selemah itu? Sampai tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri dan berharap Kyuubi datang?

Sementara itu,

Bingo!

Akhirnya celana Naruto terlepas!

Sasuke menyeringai senang

Tapi,

Kenapa masih ada boxernya!

Melihat Naruto merasa ketakutan, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas boxer Naruto. Ia pun mengusap-usap pelan surai pirang Naruto—mencoba menenangkannya. Dan ternyata berhasil. Naruto berhenti meronta dan mulai diam. Hmm, ternyata lembut juga rambut si bocah pembalap ini.

"Kau membuatku seperti pemerkosa saja. Padahal aku cuma berniat mengganti celanamu saja"

Naruto mendongak. Ditatapnya mata onix Sasuke yang kembali datar—tidak seperti tadi yang mesum. Ia berkedip beberapa kali dengan linglung, tak menyangka Sasuke tidak berniat mencuri keperjakaannya. Dilihatnya polisi itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Celana ganti ada di lemari itu. Cepatlah, kau bisa masuk angin nanti"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya—tanda jika ia masih memproses perkataan Sasuke di otaknya. Kelopak matanya berkedip dengan linglung. Membuat kesan imut di mata Sasuke yang tengah melihatnya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati lemari penyimpanan yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Oh, jadi di toilet milik kepolisian ini menyediakan baju dan celana ganti. Mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga.

Naruto memakai celana gantinya dalam diam. Sedangkan Sasuke melotot

"Hei, kau tidak melepas boxermu?" Tanyanya

"Eh?"

"Lepas boxermu juga,Dobe! Bagian itu juga basah kan!" Perintah Sasuke

"_De—demo_…" Melihat Sasuke yang mengeluarkan death glare Uchiha'nya membuat Naruto diam. Sebenarnya ia sering sekali mendapat tatapan itu dari Kyuubi, tapi entah mengapa…

"Cepat, atau mau kulepaskan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bersiul

Nah, itu yang telah Naruto perkirakan

"TIDAK TERIMA KASIH PAK!" Bantah Naruto langsung. Perlahan ia menurunkan boxernya dengan ragu. Tanpa menyadari tatapan dari mata onix Sasuke semakin intens melihatnya. Seringaian Uchiha bungsu itu juga semakin lebar. Ah, lihat! Paha mulus nan eksotis milik Naruto telah terlihat. Walaupun berwarna tan, namun justru itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Warna tan yang terlihat mulus nan eksotis itulah yang mampu membuat Sasuke menjilat bibirnya saat ini.

Naruto—yang masih tak sadar tatapan mesum Sasuke mulai memakai celana gantinya dengan cepat.

"STOP!"

"Hieee…_kondo wa naniii_" Naruto hampir mewek

"Lepas celana dalammu juga bodoh!"

"_NANDE_?! _IYADA YO_!"

"Seharusnya bagian itu yang paling basah bukan? Cepatlah Dobe"

Dalam hati Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Ta—tapi entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat tak enak jika ia menuruti kata-kata Sasuke.

"_De —demo_, aku ma-ma…"

"Malu? Kenapa, bukankah kita sama-sama laki-laki? Jadi untuk apa merasa malu?"

Justru itu yang mengkhawatirkan!

"Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau itu perempuan yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki? Ah, pantas saja kau tak mau" Sasuke terus memanas-manasi Naruto yang tampak berpikir keras

"Bagaimana kalau aku ganti di situ?" Tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu bilik toilet.

"Tidak, kau bisa kabur nanti. Lagipula rantai borgol ini juga tak cukup" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang terborgol dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto dengan tatapan sinis

Terlihat Naruto sedang menghela napas panjang—meratapi nasibnya yang harus terjebak bersama polisi kurang waras ini. Dengan muka tertekuk, ia berbalik dan membelakangi Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Yah, walaupun ia dan Sasuke sama-sama laki-laki entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat tak enak tentang hal itu. Sebenarnya daripada merasa malu untuk membuka celana, Naruto lebih cenderung merasa takut. Padahal selama ini ia sudah biasa ke toilet bersama Kiba, Lee dan teman laki-lakinya yang lain—dengan maksud buang air kecil. Malahan Kiba sering usil mengintip 'milik' Naruto.

"Ayo cepat"

Naruto menelan ludahnya

Dengan ragu si pirang menurunkan celana gantinya yang tadi sempat dipakainya. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak menahan napasnya.

"Pfftt…pffttt"

Cuma perasaan Naruto atau memang Sasuke bersuara?

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Tunjuk Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Eh?" Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke

"Kau ini benar-benar bocah SMA atau bukan? Itu kan celana dalam anak play group!" Ditunjuknya tanpa sungkan celana dalam milik Naruto yang bermotif rubah berekor sembilan. Refleks si pirang menutupi pakaian dalamnya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kedua pahanya menutup rapat. Tanpa banyak bertanya—Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud polisi edan di belakangnya ini. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Pipinya sedikit ia kembungkan—kebiasaannya jika sedang marah.

"Jangan meremehkan Kitsune ya! Kyuu-nii saja kembaran dengan punyaku ini! Teman-teman sekolahku juga banyak yang masih suka Kitsune" Protes Naruto yang sebenarnya malu—tanpa sadar telah membuka aib Kyuubi pula.

"Dasar Dobe"

"Ukh! Sudah jangan lihat sini pak!"

"Kenapa kita kan sama-sama laki-laki" Sasuke berucap sok cuek

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu! Batin Naruto yang ingin meninju mulut Sasuke

"Cepat atau aku yang bertindak seperti tadi?" Ulang Sasuke penuh penekanan. Naruto hanya menurutinya. Ia memegang celana dalam rubahnya. Perlahan ia turunkan ke bawah—namun hanya satu centi. Dirinya hampir mewek saat ini. Tapi untung saja ia membelakangi Sasuke. Bisa turun harga dirinya kalau ia hampir menangis hanya karena disuruh buka celana.

Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke sejak tadi

Polisi kurang waras ini memang sengaja tak melepaskan celana Naruto dengan paksa seperti tadi—karena ia memang mempunyai niat terselubung

Bukankah lebih menggoda jika mangsamu melepaskan pakaiannya dengan malu-malu?

Dasar si Sasuke!

Naruto menurunkan celana dalamnya perlahan. Bahkan sangaaattt perlahan dan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Seolah ia memang tak ikhlas untuk telanjang di sini. Memang tak ikhlas! Dan 'barang' miliknya langsung merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya setelah tak satu pun kain yang menutupinya. Paha Naruto bergesekan satu sama lain menahan hawa dingin. Bagian bawahnya tak tertutup selembar kain pun. Membuat Naruto agak bergidik.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan Sasuke…

Yang semakin berbahaya

Langkah kakinya mendekat kearah bocah didepannya. Suara sol sepatunya yang menginjak lantai sangat terdengar jelas di keheningan malam yang mencekam ini—bagi Naruto. Mata onix Sasuke melirik bagian bawah Naruto. Tepatnya pada pantat mulus si pirang—karena Naruto masih membelakanginya. Wajahnya mendekat ke perpotongan leher Naruto. Nafas hangat Sasuke menggelitik leher Naruto. Membuat Naruto kegelian dan merinding. Tubuh si Namikaze bungsu itu menegang. Napasnya tercekat. Leher memang tempat sensitive untuknya. Lidah Sasuke mulai menjilat leher Naruto pelan. Membuat si empunya terserentak kaget.

"Akh...ah~" Refleks Naruto mendesah panjang. Tak disangkanya, Sasuke juga memberikan sentuhan pada bagian bawahnya.

"U—Uhh…ahh" Desahan Naruto bagaikan lantunan lagu surga bagi Sasuke yang saat ini meremas-remas lembut pantat mulus Naruto—yang tak terlapisi sehelai benang pun. Sedangkan lidahnya masih bermain-main pada leher si pirang. Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan pantat Naruto sambil meremasnya. Membuat Naruto semakin menjadi

"Cuku—kuph…hentika—ahh, pakkk" Desis Naruto yang mulai memberontak. Didorongnya wajah Sasuke agar menjauhi lehernya. Namun, tentu saja tenaga polisi muda ini tidak lemah kan…

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Bibirnya mengecup mesra kelopak mata Naruto—walaupun agak kewalahan karena Naruto terus berontak dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanan Sasuke menekan kepala pirang Naruto mendekat pada dirinya. Naruto masih tak mau kalah. Kini ia mencoba membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi polisi gila di depannya ini. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai focus pada bibir merah muda milik bocah SMA didepannnya. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada surga dunia itu sampai,

"Drrttt drrttt,drtttt"

SHIT! Kenapa ponselnya bergetar begitu keras di sakunya!

Sasuke pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Tangannnya pun sudah tak menyentuh pantat Naruto seperti tadi. Membuat Naruto bernapas lega. Dilihatnya sejenak layar ponselnya yang masih menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Hn. Ada apa aniki?" Ucap Sasuke datar

"_Ah! Sasuke?_" Tanya balik Itachi di seberang sana. Entah bagaimana, ia menangkap nada tak bersahabat dari suara Sasuke yang menjawab telefon darinya—meskipun Sasuke menyembunyikannya dengan berucap dengan nada datar.

"Hn"

"_Kau sekarang di mana? Masih ada di pos jaga?_"

"Tidak. Tapi aku di kantor sekarang"

"_Oh, bisa kau membantuku sedikit?"_

"Ada apa?"

"_Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, dia hilang"_

"Orang hilang ya? Apa sudah dua puluh empat jam berla—

"_Ayolah Sasuke, lupakan aturan itu. Aku mau kau membantuku mencarinya sekarang"_ Itachi berucap penuh penekanan

"Kenapa? Merepotkan saja. Aku sibuk" Balas Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto

"_Tapi Sas—ah hei Kyuubi! Berikan ponselku!"_

Sejenak Sasuke diam—mencerna apa yang dilakukan Itachi di sana.

"_Hei, anak ayam! Jika kau memang tak mau mencarinya, jangan angkat telefon ini dari tadi! Dasar! Apanya yang polisi jika tak mau mengayomi masyarakatnya yang sedang butuh bantuan mendesak HAH?! Baiklah jika kau memang tak mau aku akan mencarinya SENDIRI! Lagipula sejak tadi aku memang tak berharap banyak padamu!" _Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya saat sebuah teriakan berdenging di telinganya. Siapa ini? Teman Itachi-kah?

"Kau sia—

"_Jadi tolong ya Sasuke. Aku butuh bantuan sekarang. Yah, dia memang sebenarnya butuh bantuan tapi gengsi untuk mengatakannya" _Sekarang suara Itachi kembali menyapa pendengarannya

Dapat ditebak, 'dia' yang dimaksud Itachi adalah seseorang yang tadi berteriak tak jelas padanya. Sasuke pun menjawab "baiklah ciri-cirinya?" Akhirnya ia pun mengalah. Terdengar suara grusak-grusuk di pihak Itachi. Mungkin Itachi membiarkan Kyuubi yang berbicara

"_Ciri-cirinya berambut pirang acak-acakan, tinggi sekitar 172 centi, tubuhnya langsing atau bisa juga dibilang kurus, di pipi ada tanda seperti kumis kucing, matanya biru cerah, orangnya manis, imut, bisa dibilang cantik, sifatnya ceroboh, goblok tapi lucu, aku sering menjahilinya ketika ia sedang bête, kulitnya tan dan mulus, bibirnya tipis, matanya indah seperti langit biru, bahkan mengalahkan indahnya langit itu, dan sangat imut bila sedang tersenyum atau terta—_

"STOP!" Semprot Sasuke mulai tak tahan. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang diyakini Sasuke sebagai kenalan Itachi itu mengoceh tak karuan tentang gambaran orang yang dicarinya. Apalagi ciri fisik seperti itu terlalu tak jelas!

"_Aku belum selesai bicara ayam!" _Teriak Kyuubi

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan orang yang kau cari itu!"

"_Habis memang seperti itu! Kau harus menemukannya!"_ Ancam Kyuubi

"Baiklah. Dimana terakhir kali gadis itu bersamamu?"

"_Gadis? Dia itu cowok!"_

"Kau bilang kalau dia langsing, cantik dan imut! Apanya kalau bukan perempuan!" Sasuke mulai geram dengan kenalan Itachi ini

"_Jangan samakan adikku dengan mahkluk yang bernama perempuan ya! Dia itu tetap laki-laki tulen!"_

"Baiklah. Jadi dia _bi-shounen_?"

"_Yap, betul brengsek"_

"Cih, siapa namanya?"

"_Namikaze Naruto"_

Sasuke tercenung sejenak

"_Namikaze Naruto"_

"_Namikaze Naruto"_

"_NAMIKAZE NARUTO"_

"Aku dengar, kampret!" Sasuke mulai jengkel. Tapi, setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia memandang Naruto yang sejak tadi diam.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku"

"_Hei,hei tunggu du—_

Sasuke memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar. _Shit_! Hilang sudah nafsunya untuk meraba tubuh mungil itu karena panggilan dari Itachi. Seketika matanya membulat lebar sambil memandang Naruto

"Kau masih telanjang?" Tanya Sasuke heran—ia mengira si pirang ini sudah memakai celana gantinya sewaktu ia sibuk telefon tadi. Gimana kalau Sasuke tak nafsu kalau si Dobe ini masih sepolos ini? Pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada sepasang pantat Naruto yang menggoda. Polisi muda ini menghela napas—yah setidaknya ia sudah merasakan bagaimana empuknya kedua daging kenyal itu. Tapi,

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan tubuh Naruto

Si Dobe ini ternyata kurus juga

Pahanya tak banyak terisi banyak daging. Betisnya juga kecil. Badannya lebih mirip dan condong seperti lekuk tubuh wanita. Sasuke baru menyadari hal itu. Seingatnya dulu waktu terakhir bertemu, Naruto tak sekurus ini. Polisi muda ini kembali menerawang.

Mungkin Naruto cukup depresi sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang bisa ditebak Sasuke

"Pak, _A—ano_,"

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto sebagai jawaban

"Apa tak ada boxer pak?" Tanya si pirang membuat Sasuke melongo sesaat

"Jadi sedari tadi tak kunjung memakai celana karena menunggu boxer?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada agak meninggi

Naruto mengangguk dua kali

Sasuke hampir menjambak rambutnya—tak menyangka Naruto sepolos ini

"Kau kira tempat ini pasar obral ha? Tidak ada boxer. Sudah cepat pakai celanamu" Sasuke mulai tak tahan

"Tapi tapi tapi pak, aku tidak nyaman kalau tak pakai box—

"Cepat. Pakai. Sekarang" Ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan

"Tapi pak—

"Jangan panggil aku pak! Memang aku bapakmu?! Usiaku masih tak pantas dipanggil pak dan kau pasti tau hal itu! Jadi sekarang pakai celanamu!"

Naruto—lagi-lagi menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Yah, daripada di paksa seperti tadi. Tak seperti ketika melepasnya. Naruto memakainya dengan gerakan cepat—bahkan sangat cepat. Takut kalau Sasuke berubah pikiran. Polisi ini gila sih.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang

Ia berjalan meninggalkan toilet pria ini—tanpa menarik Naruto. Yah, tangan mereka berdua masih terhubung dengan borgol sih. Naruto pun menyadari satu hal. Jangan-jangan ia dibawa ke dalam kantor polisi itu. Uh…tidak mau! Itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan. Bisa-bisa Kyuubi menendangnya jika tau adiknya berurusan dengan polisi. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya

"Aniki, dimana posisimu sekarang?" Ucapnya pada seseorang diseberang sana

"Hn. Baiklah. Temui aku di depan kantorku sekarang"

"Hn" Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia berbalik dan menghadap Naruto

"Mana kunci motormu?" Naruto mengambilnya dari saku dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke tanpa banyak bertanya.

*.*

*.*

*.*

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi yang baru saja menutup telefonnya

"Sasuke sudah menemukan adikmu"

"Apa? Cepet banget! Si ayam itu tidak salah orang kan?" Ucap Kyuubi yang heran. Jangan-jangan sejak tadi Naruto bersama polisi itu? Batin Kyuubi

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

"Awas saja kalau salah! Aku pasti akan mencabuti bulu ayamnya sampai rontok!" Desis Kyuubi

Itachi tak terima adiknya dijelek-jelekkan oleh orang jelek "Sasuke bukan ayam! Kau ini sudah dibantu tidak berterima kasih malah mengancamnya!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku butuh bantuan hah?!" Seru Kyuubi

"Stop! Aku sedang menyetir saat ini!"

.

Poor Itachi

*.*

*.*

Sasuke memperhatikan mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Lamborgini hitam. Yak! Pasti itu mobil Itachi. Dilihatnya Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearahnya dengan seseorang. Ha? Seseorang? Siapa? Sejauh yang Sasuke tahu Itachi tak pernah mempunyai kenalan orang itu. Ah! Pasti dia yang tadi berteriak-teriak tak jelas waktu di telefon tadi ya! Sasuke mulai menebak. Dipandanginya orang yang berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi itu. Rambut merah, badan agak kekar, wajah yang angkuh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa semua fisik itu familiar di mata Sasuke?

"Kyuu-nii!" Teriak Naruto disebelahnya. Si pirang itu berlari kearah orang yang dimaksudnya. Namun langsung terjengkang ke belakang karena tangannya yang masih terborgol dengan tangan Sasuke

Oh, Sasuke ingat! Ya, orang disebelah Itachi itu adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Anak sulung keluarga Namikaze. Kenapa ia bisa bersama Itachi? Kebetulan seperti ini ternyata ada juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, anak ayam!" Geram Kyuubi sambil melirik tangan adiknya yang tercinta, terborgol dengan tangan Sasuke

"Dia melakukan beberapa kesalahan lalu lintas dan sempat kabur. Jadi, aku memborgolnya" Ucap Sasuke cuek. Ia jug tak habis pikir, kenapa ia mau dipanggil ayam oleh Kyuubi.

"Kesalahan apa?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil melirik sadis Naruto

"Melakukan penipuan kartu SIM, mencoba kabur saat di periksa, menerobos lampu merah, ngebut pada jalanan yang mengharuskan untuk berkendara dengan batas maksimal 45 km/jam. Dan mengikuti balapan li—

"Kalau itu cukup menyita STNK'nya saja kan. Polisi jaman sekarang lebay banget. Selalu mencari-cari kesalahan pelanggar dengan detail lalu memeras uangnya!" Ejek Kyuubi yang jengkel

Sasuke mulai tak terima. Setidaknya ia bukan termasuk polisi seperti yang diucapkan Kyuubi "apa kau bi—

CRAKK

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar

Kyuubi menendang rantai borgolnya kearah bawah. Membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto hampir terjatuh ke bawah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke kaget. Ternyata Kyuubi berhasil memutus rantai borgolnya hanya dengan sekali tendangan. Dan menyebabkan tangan Sasuke dan Naruto tak terhubung oleh borgol lagi. Apa-apaan tenaga itu tadi?!

"Ayo kita pulang, Naru" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sedangkan si pirang itu tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke dan Itachi. Pandangannya seolah berkata,

'_Kakakku hebat dan keren kan?'_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuubi yang ada di depannya. Bibirnya tersenyum bangga dan kagum pada sosok Kyuubi. Untung ia mempunyai kakak yang bisa diandalkan!

.

Sementara duo Uchiha,

"Aniki" Panggil Sasuke

"Hn?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dekat dengannya?"

"Tadi" Balas Itachi pendek

"Apakah dulu Kyuubi sekuat itu?"

"Ya, dan mungkin kekuatannya bertambah"

…

...

…

Krik krik krik

"Kau tertarik dengan Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke

"Tidak, aku hanya tertarik pada adiknya. Tapi mungkin rencanaku akan berliku-liku, mengingat ada 'monster penjaga' di sampingnya" Jelas Sasuke

"Kalau kau?" Tanya balik Sasuke

"Aku? Apa?"

"Kau tertarik dengan Kyuubi?" Sasuke bertanya

Itachi tersenyum datar dan menatap Sasuke

"Tidak sama sekali. Tapi, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan adiknya" Itachi menyeringai disusul dengan Sasuke

*.*

*.*

Merasa ada kejanggalan pada adiknya, Kyuubi berbalik tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya menabrak dada bidang kakaknya.

"Uh, Kyuu-nii. Jangan berbalik tiba-tiba dong" Protes Naruto sambil memegangi hidungnya. Kyuubi malah memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama

"Kenapa celanamu beda? Seingatku tadi kau tak pakai celana itu" Tunjuk Kyuubi pada celana yang dikenakan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mulai kalap

"Ah i—ini tadi aku emm… ganti celana"

"Celana siapa?"

"Pinjam kantor polisi"

"Kenapa harus pinjam di tempat terkutuk itu?" Desak Kyuubi yang merasa ada yang tak beres

"Emm…"Naruto hanya menggumam

"Jawab aku Naru!"

Naruto tampak menimang-nimang. Duh, bisa berabe kalau Kyuubi tau kalau tadi ia dipaksa ganti celana dengan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa kakaknya ini menghajar Sasuke sampai mati

Eh?

Menghajar?

Benar juga! Biarin aja Sasu-Teme itu mendapatkan pelajaran karena melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya! Lagipula, Naruto masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang tadi seenaknya meraba-raba tubuhnya. Menjilatnya pula! Ihh…

"Tadi, aku dipaksa ganti celana didepan polisi itu" Ucap Naruto—dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sedangkan Kyuubi mendengarkannya dengan seksama

"Dan, juga…"

"Dan juga?" Kyuubi menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto

"Dan juga tadi aku diraba oleh polisi gila itu"

Gigi Kyuubi bergemeletuk kesal. Matanya menajam. Auranya gelap. Tapi, mengetahui hal itu Naruto tambah senang

_Rencana berhasil_

Kyuubi langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto kembali. Langkah kakinya berbalik kearah semula. Tepatnya menuju duo Uchiha tadi. Naruto yang hanya melihat punggung kakaknya menyeringai lebar. Haha! Ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang menarik baginya! Mudah-mudahan saja duo Uchiha tadi belum meninggalkan tempat. Dirasakannya langkah Kyuubi yang makin cepat. Membuat Naruto mempercepat tempo berjalannya—sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

_Rasakan kau Uchiha!_

Batin Naruto sadis

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuhh, akhirnya selese juga. Maap ya kalau update saya sangat terlambat. Habis saya diajak main terus sama temen-temen saya. Jadi, waktu buat ngetik fanfic berkurang *dihajar readers*

oke, balasan review kali ini akan kupersingkat :

**Kemana nagato? Kok blm muncul?** Nagato emang belum muncul saat ini. Author masih bingung mendeskripsikan suasana kemunculan Nagato di chapter-chapter mendatang *halah*

**Apa akn ad gaara? kalo da gaara jd shbt naruto atau sepupu naru?** Ada kok, jadi sahabat Naru plus jadi teman se-gengnya balapan

** Naru beneran bakal dirape di penjara ya?** hehe, di chapter ini sudah ada jawabannya kan... :)

**Loh... kok chap 2 sama kayak chap 1 ya?** Hehe, waktu itu ada kesalahan teknis *sebut saja author salah masukin chapter -_-"

** Kyuu kpan di rape Ita nih?** hahaha, kalau soal itu sih...rahasia. Author masih belum berpengalaman nulis lime atau lemon sih. Jadi masih belajar

**part takhr tu si raven bkalan nyuruh naru gnti clana kan?** Yap, betul skali

**apa nanti sifat mesum Itachi keluar?** Keluar kok, kalau ia naksir Kyuubi *menyeringai misterius

**Kapan lemon atau lime'nya?** hehe, rahasia. auhthor lagi belajar buat lemon -_-

**fic ini nggak hiatus kan?** nggak kok :) cuma update'nya aja yg telat

.

**Oke, terima kasih kepada :**

**JinK, .9, Vipris, monkey, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Fujo Fujoshi, Couphie, chua, sakulovenaluchan, Armelle Aquamar Eira, MoodMaker, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**(maap! lupa nulis nama kamu. skali lagi maap!)**, Kuroko-chan, SasuNaru Anime, UzumakiKagari**(yg mereview 2 sekaligus)**, Guest 1, LadySaphireBlue**(yg mereview 2 skaligus)**, aca sewingline, Namikaze Yuto, nasusay, oguri miruku, iqyuzuchan14, key-kouru, Onigiri-love-Ramen, QuaRta Hitsu SapphireSEA, MermutCS, ryanfujoshiSN, ukkychan, kinana, Qhia503, keiji wolf, sea07**(maap, ini sudah diperbaiki)**, Vermthy**(maap, ini sudah diperbaiki)**, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, miszshanty05, hanazawa kay**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR LAGI ^_^V**

**.**

**SEKIAN DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW**

Review kalian akan sangat menyemangatkan saya!

_**RF**_


End file.
